Parallel Hearts
by Orihime00sama
Summary: Alice Baskerville and Kevin Regnard are childhood friends, but everything changes when Kevin's past hunts him back. Will Alice be able to save him? Or Kevin's soul will fall to insanity? WARNING: my chapters are short and I'm not very graphic when describing things!
1. The Beginning

**Author comments: Booyaka! **(Now I'm Selphie)! Damn, this fic… is going to get weird, very weird…

Uh, a little explanation before the story starts is always good; this fic has many differences with the anime/mangá, it's related with vampires ('cuz their awesome), sometimes Alice while speaking will refer herself by the 3rd singular person (A.K.A like Cheshire or Echo) and is M rated due to Break's insanity, and one more thing, Kevin and Break are the same person, is something like two different selves in one body. The sane, serious, kind human side and the insane, always joking sadist vampire side.

Ah, a warning! I'm not very graphic describing things.

Well then, enjoy!

"**Pandora Hearts" - **when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts" **_**– **when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts - **_after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts – _words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts" – when a character is thinking._

**Pandora Hearts**** – **phone calls.

_[Pandora Hearts] __– _Author's note.

*Nee… – Say/Hey…

*Yoroshiku onegai shimasu – It's a pleasure to meet you!

_**Disclaimer: **_Sadly, I do not own P Hearts, Jun Mochizuki owns it.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hajimari**_

_**The Beginning**_

_**~ A brief introduction ~**_

Sablier was an average town, and as any average town, there was things feared around the neighborhood.

Child of Misfortune, Blood-eyed cursed ones, it had many names; back there, having red eyes granted you absolute alienation from everyone else, sometimes even from your relatives…

Alice Baskerville was a little 9 old girl, with long brown hair and gladly, amethyst eyes; her family said gladly due to her mother, Lacie Baskerville, with dark brown hair had red eyes and knew the pain of having them. She had a cheerful and very innocent personality, not knowing many things, such as why people say bad things about her mother bringing misfortune.

Her father, Levy Baskerville, with white hair and also amethyst eyes, told her to not worry, that her mother was already used to them and the things the other kids said were all lies.

* * *

_**A little time later, the current time flow…**_

Alice was having a walking home but stopped when she noticed that there where a group of kids surrounding someone with purplish white hair.

"_Hum, what's happening here? Are they playing a game or something?" _Little naïve Alice's curiosity got its best.

But when she arrives, it was something she really did not expect. She saw the older kids messing with another a younger kid and calling him 'freak' and 'misfortune monster'. That made Alice frown, reminded her about the things people said about her mother.

So she decides to chime in the mess, with a very angry yet adorable look **"Hey, what are you guys doing to him?!" **Says Alice, trying to look brave.

The group got her attention **"Leave us alone, Alice!" "This has nothing to do with you!" **Those words came from the group. **"You bet it has! Why don't you go mess with someone of your one size?" **

During the mess, the little boy stands up and starts running **"Hey…!" **Alice starts running too, but after him. She wanted to know why the other kids where messing with him.

After running a little, the kid finally stops and Alice was capable of reaching him, panting with her hands on her knees.

"_*pant* _**Hey… you run… too fast…**_*pant*_**"** The boy turns to her and asks **"Why are you following me?"**

Alice straights herself and after another little pant **"Alice just wanted to know something, why where those kids messing with you?"**

The boy frowns a little and avoids eye contact with her** "Why do you want to know, aren't you afraid of me?" **Alice was more confused, does she have to be afraid of him?

"**Why does Alice needs to be afraid of you?" **The boy frowns even more, and his fists start trembling.

"**That's… because… I have… red eyes… And I bring… misfortune to everyone…" **He finally lifts his head, allowing Alice to see his eyes, amethyst meets crimson.

"**Yeah, so? My mommy has red eyes and I don't fear her, she's kind to Alice and never brought misfortune to anyone." **The boy's fists stop trembling a little and Alice's comment make him more interested.

"**So, you don't fear me?" **Receives nod from Alice, **"My eyes' colour doesn't scare you?" **Double nod,** "Yeah! Alice thinks your eyes are pretty!" **Little Alice shows him a big smile, making him blush a little.

He starts smiling too after receiving Alice's kindness. **"Nee, you wanna be Alice's friend?" **And this just makes him happy, he already had friends but they were countable with only one hand fingers and they were more like family to him, so having an outsider _real _friend just made him happy. Alice was still waiting for an answer and he finally **"Okay then, I'll be your friend, my name's Kevin Regnard, and you must be Alice right?" **The little girl nods another time and is very happy for having a new friend.

"**Yeah! Alice Baskerville, yoroshiku onegai shimasu! I'm 9 old, how 'bout you?" **She bows a little and smiles even more. But when she lifts her face she looked scared _"What's wrong with her, did something happened?" _Kevin started to worry but the she **"Oh no! Alice forgot about going home! Mommy's going to kill Alice!"**

Kevin sighed a little but he was relieved that wasn't something that bad, until he remembered something… **"Oh God! I forgot I have to home now! I'm going to die today!" **They both were panicked but after looking to each other they started laughing.

"**Well then, bye-bye Kevin! See 'ya tomorrow!"** Alice waves him goodbye and starts running back home. Kevin waves as well and starts going to his home too, but now, with a big true smile on his face. _"Alice, huh? I though I'll never met someone like that again, someone that praised my eyes' colour and that wanted to be my friend, she's kind and naïve, stubborn and clumsy, I think if she ever met Sharon, they would be great friends." _

And the lonely boy runs his way back home, hopeful that his parents weren't going to kill him, and happy for meeting someone nice to him, knowing that he isn't lonely anymore.

* * *

_**~back at Baskerville's residence…**_

"**ALICE LIDELL BASKERVILLE! Where were you, miss?!" **Lacie shouts at her daughter after the latter gets home, her father was also there to start the interrogatory.

"**Alice's sorry mommy! It's just that some meanie kids were messing with Kevin and Alice went to save him!" **Alice starts apologizing to her mother but she remembers that her father doesn't get that happy whenever she mentioned a boy and she started slowly turning to Levy who had a very menacing aura around him.

"**Alice, who is this Kevin one?" **Levy's tone was calm but Alice and Lacie knew when he was angry.

"**H-He's just a boy Alice meet today daddy, he's a nice person, so trust Alice!" **After hearing that Levy got calmer, like there was no way he was going to let his precious daughter be around anyone, especially a boy.

"**Ok then, you're safe because you were helping someone. But Alice, why were those kids messing with him?" **Lacie's angry tone is gone, and knowing her daughter, what the latter was saying is true.

"**Alice doesn't know well too, it is something about his eyes, Kevin has red eyes too, like mommy's eyes but his' are darker!" **

After hearing this both Lacie and Levy frowned _"A youngster that has to suffer from_ _discrimination…"_ Levy sighs and looks up.

"_Why do they even do that to kids? They're innocent of having red eyes, and most of all, their parents teach them about discriminating those with red eyes…"_ Thinks Lacie.

"**But it looks like everything's awright now! Kevin and Alice are now friends!" **Alice smiles, and so as her parents, slowly.

"**Ah, and you know? He has weird hair! Alice doesn't know if it's white or purple!" **With this her parents giggled at how innocent their daughter can be.

* * *

_**~this time at Regnard's residence…**_

"**Nee Kevin, is Alice pretty?" **A little 11 old girl asks Kevin, the latter returned home and explained the whole situation so his parents aren't mad at him, but when he arrived, his friends where at his house.

"_*blush* _**kinda** _*blush…_**" **Kevin answers **"But why are so interested in her Sharon?" **Sharon Rainsworth had light brown hair and pinkish eyes, which after Kevin's question start to sparkle.

"**Well~ that's because Kevin's girlfriend has to be pretty and kind.~" **Sharon answer makes Kevin blush even more.

"_*blush* _**S-she's not my girlfriend! **_*blush*_**" **Kevin is sooooooo embarrassed, Alice is pretty and kind… but… she isn't Kevin's girlfriend _[yet __ω__]_.

"**Dear God, did Kevin Regnard, the most emo kid at Sablier from the beginning of time, blushed?" **A 12 old boy, starts faking an amazed face. Kevin was blushing even more and annoyed.

"**Why Liam…you…!" **Liam Lunettes has short brown hair, brown eyes and he wears glasses, which got stolen by Kevin.

"**AH! Give me them back!**" Now Liam was trying to reach his glasses.

"**NO way~ it's your punishment for messing with elders!" **Kevin LOLed after seeing that there was no way of Liam getting his glasses back.

"**Aw, c'mon Kevin! Our age difference it's only half year!" **While Liam whined at the smiling Kevin, Sharon giggled.

"_And the age difference between me and Alice's 4 years…" _Kevin sighs.

* * *

Nothing to say! Damn screw my exams I'll still write this!


	2. Continue Towards The Future

**Author comments: Booyaka! **Chapter 2! This chapter is even smaller than the first one since it's just a brief introduction to what happened to them after the timeskip, but in the next chapter things are going to happen…

For some reason I fell more motivated to keep writing this instead of Zero No Tsukaima: Final Fantasy VII (which I'll start to refer as ZnT: FFVII); amazing, right?

This story starting to gain some shape, their friendship and something else is growing up. But latter a certain someone is going to appear and destroy Alice's and Kevin's pacific life…

Well, there you have chapter 2, Enjoy~

"**Pandora Hearts" - **when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts" **_**– **when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts - **_after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts – _words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts" – when a character is thinking._

**Pandora Hearts**** – **phone calls.

_[Pandora Hearts] __– _Author's note.

_**Disclaimer: **_Sadly, I still do not own P Hearts, Jun Mochizuki owns it.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **__**Mirai He To Susume**_

_**Continue Towards The Future**_

Few weeks after their first meeting, Kevin and Alice had become close friends; Alice discovered that Kevin has a sweet tooth so every day they meet and played, sometimes at Alice's place or sometimes at Kevin's place, she gave him lollipops; there was one time Kevin invited Sharon and Liam to play with them. Sharon treated Alice as if a little sister, even though Alice complained about that. Liam told Alice that whenever he was with Kevin, the latter was always talking about how cute she looks when she's angry (wining a smack in the head by Kevin).

* * *

_**~4 years later…**_

Right now, it is autumn, and many are excited.

The little ones are now young teenagers, Kevin is 17, Alice 13, Sharon is 15 and Liam is 16. As time flows, humans also flow; a year ago, Alice was loudly crying on 2 graves. The names: Lacie and Levy Baskerville…

When Alice turned 12, she overheard her mother and her father talking about Marks, and about Contractors turning humans into Chains. And a few days later, her parents told her to always live strong and always to trust her friends, and to never forget that her parents love her. In the other day, when she wakes up, they weren't there anymore. And during the night, she receives a letter saying that her parents are dead and the letter had the graveyard coordinates.

She cried a lot, her friends where there for her, and now she moves on with her life.

She is a youngling now, her hair reaches her ankles and she stopped referring herself as the 3rd singular person, and she's still naïve and innocent as always. Also, she created a giant obsession about meat.

But she isn't the only that changed, even if you can't believe it, Liam and Sharon are dating. And that once little Liam, is becoming a master wielding guns.

Sharon is now in the top of the Rainsworth, after her mother, and she's now an empress; and she has something Liam named 'The Fans of Doom'.

And Kevin, he's now a skilled swordsman, and he's hair is longer too. He is also more silent too. Liam told Alice something about being an emo or something.

* * *

_**The current time flow…**_

Alice was next to Kevin, she was smiling but Kevin noticed that something was wrong.

"**That day's coming, uh…" **Sighs Alice, she sure was weird. _"Now I remember, is the day to take flowers!" _ 'Take flowers' means 'leaving flowers to Lacie and Levy's grave; _"Wow, now I feel stupid! How didn't I remember that today is the day when Alice's parents died?! Now I don't just feel stupid, but also like a bad friend…" _

"**Kevin…" **Alice calls him with a low tone, **"Huh?" **Whenever Alice speaks in a low tone, it only means one thing **"Can you go with me, to place flowers at my parents' grave?" **She was really sad, and when she's like that, he feels worst for not being able to help her.

"**Yeah, sure… **He notices that Alice's frowned and feeling really bad so he pulls her into a hug **What kind of friend I would be if I didn't helped you?" **Alice buries her face into his chest, and Kevin pats softly her head. **"Don't worry, we're here for you, so move on, ok?" **He receives a nod from the little sobbing girl.


	3. Insanity's Strike! The Other Kevin

**Author comments: Booyaka! **Chapter 3! Ah, *insert sigh* I was having a hard time due to my exams, and now I feel relieved!

In this chapter, someone is going to appear~

And a very, very, very, very?… bad thing is going to happen; you'll notice anime/mangá references.

And I don't have many things to say so…

Enjoy~

"**Pandora Hearts" - **when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts" **_**– **when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts - **_after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts – _words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts" – when a character is thinking._

**Pandora Hearts**** – **phone calls.

_[Pandora Hearts] __– _Author's note.

_**Disclaimer: **_Yes, I still do not own P Hearts, Jun Mochizuki owns it.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Kioki No Geki! Oka No Kevin**_

_**Insanity's Strike! The Other Kevin**_

* * *

_~a little refresher for those that don't remember what was happening…_

_Alice asked Kevin to go with her to her parents' grave; Kevin accepts and reminds her that she has friends with her, so she can move on._

_**~At Regnard Residence…**_

Kevin was resting on his bed thinking about Alice having to go to her parents' grave, and he was more chilled when he noticed that Alice is moving on.

"_Ah, she tries to act like a grown up yet she's a kid. How cute."_ Kevin chuckled after hearing himself thinking that way.

He always wondered why he remarks Alice's cuteness, maybe it's because she looks like a little bunny that acts like a big hare, since they were kids _[younger kids, since Alice is still a kid, she's 13 and he's 17.] _Alice tried to look like an adult.

"_**Or maybe it's because Kevin loves Miss Alice~" **_A new voice echoed, and most awkwardly, that new voice was exactly like Kevin's. Kevin started freaking out.

"_Who… who are you?! Why the hell you sound exactly like me?!" _Kevin screamed to himself, opened his once closed eyes and found himself at a foreign world.

It was dark, and he saw something floating, it looked like a giant eyeball with a hat? What the hell, it doesn't even have a head!

"_**Welcome to our world Kevin." **_That same voice echoed again, and from the giant eyeball, blood started flowing and someone appeared from it.

"**You…!" **Kevin got horrified, that person looked exactly like him. When the mysterious figure landed, they changed glances. Crimson meets crimson.

"_**Gosh, where did your manners had gone? I just welcomed you." **_The figure sighed and laughed a little, and again Kevin was horrified, that figure showed something while laughing, **"Fangs…" **yes, they were perfectly sharp fangs.

"_**Don't you remember me Kevin? Don't you remember about the other side of yours that you discarded? Or are you afraid of returning to that survival game of annihilation? To see which of us is going to survive." **_The latter got serious, and glared at the figure.

"**Break… Why did you returned?! Right when my life as a human started to get shape!"**

"**Mad Hatter… bring our host…" **The figure revealed as Break started to laugh maniacally, and lifted his left arm to the giant eyeball revealed as Mad Hatter, blood started to flow again, another figure landed, this time it was a female figure, who Kevin immediately identified as … Alice…

"**That's… Alice!" **Kevin was completely chocked, why did Break showed him Alice? What is his intention? Those words are what's on Kevin's mind right now.

Break moved himself next to _Alice_, wrapped his arm on her waist and rested his head on her left shoulder. **"Your life as a human sure is great with this little girl next to you~." **He looked too relaxed for Kevin; he must have something on his mind.

"**How do you know about Alice?" **Kevin tried to sound relaxed as well, but Break knew he was nervous, chocked and horrified.

"**I always were watching you two, from your meeting till today. I can see, hear and feel whatever you do. Even your romantic feelings… **Break starts running his index finger through _Alice's _face and grabbed her chin **so beautiful yet so frail…" ** He adds, and then he… kisses her… on the lips. _[Egad!1111 Mind blow! Glad it's not the real Alice! Just try to picture this scene!]_

With this Kevin gets furious and tries to punch Break, however, Break easily dodged, still with _Alice_ on his arms, this time with a big grin on his lips, which he then licks.

"**YOU… DON'T YOU EVEN DARE LAYING ONE OF YOUR DIRTY FINGERS ON ALICE!" **Kevin growled at Break, who has a very amused face.

"**I'm not really the type of laying fingers, I rather prefer laying fangs, you know?" **Break then opens his mouth, revealing his fangs and almost bites _Alice. "Why did he stopped?" _Kevin's expression changed to one of confusion. The other Alice disappears from Break's hands, and the latter maliciously glares at Kevin.

"**And with this you're now warned, I'm coming back to the world, you should take care of yourself…**

Kevin finds himself back at his room, and now very scared **And do your best to protect little Alice from me." **Break adds and his insane laughter can still be heard echoing. Kevin has now to protect Alice from himself…

*trim trim* His cell phone starts ringing, a call from Alice. Kevin quickly answers it.** "H-hello?" **He did his best trying to hide his worried tone.

"**Kevin? This is Alice, is everything alright?" **Yet he can't hide that from Alice, she knows him too well to be tricked.

"**E-everything's alright! So why did you called? Is it about going to the graveyard tomorrow?" **_"Oh God, I'm stuttering and trembling! I hope Alice doesn't notice this!" _Kevin gulped.

"**O-ok, yeah it's about going to the graveyard, I'll get you after buying the flowers." **Alice notices Kevin's tone but she thinks that's probably nothing bad. [_It is something bad Alice, it can get you killed!]_

" '**kay! See 'ya there!" **Phone off. Kevin pants of fear and worry.

He had so much work in locking Break somewhere else.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK: DISCARDING A PIECE OF MY HEART*_

_It was a dark night, the moon was crimson, and the night sky barely had stars._

_Wolfs were heard from everywhere, and the sweet scent of blood was overflowing the air._

"_Are you sure you wanna do this?" An orange haired man said looking down, on the floor was a weird seal; it was a pentagon and a white/purple haired man was at its' center._

"_Yes I am Nate. I always was ready for this day. The day I would throw away a piece of heart, even though it's a rotten piece…" Nate Alucard has shoulder length orange hair, darker orange eyes with dark marks under them; he gulped and grabbed a small red crystal dagger._

"_Ok then Kevin, be very careful. The Abyss isn't a place to be messing around, it would be great if you were able to meet the Will of Abyss since it would help you completely erasing 'him' from you; but we don't have enough seals to open a proper Gate, how much supporting it till you reach the Core of the Abyss?" Kevin nodded and Nate gave him the dagger._

_Nate grabbed a sword with white clothes wrapping it and placed it on the seal, the sword started glowing and floating; the seal started glowing as well and turned on a big black hole where Kevin felled on it._

_It was dark, and the floor was chess patterned. _

_Kevin grabbed the dagger and whispered "My heart it's a vessel to that cursed blood, I'll release it right now!" The dagger glowed and turned into a ray of red light hitting Kevin's heart, but the latter didn't felt pain._

_Kevin put his hand on his mouth and he didn't felt his fangs. They were gone… Finally!_

"_I'm not a… vampire anymore! It worked!" Today was Kevin's happiest day ever, he isn't a vampire anymore, he is now a human!_

"_That's what you think." A sudden voice starts speaking._

"_Who are you!?" Someone appeared, someone exactly like Kevin. _

"_I am Xerxes Break, the one you discarded right now. I apologize for ruining your party, but I'm not completely gone from you."_

_Kevin gulped "W-what do you mean?" What the hell was wrong with the seal? It should work!_

"_The seal actually worked, however, that kind of seal isn't enough to erase me or your bloodline, but sadly, I'll be sealed in your heart." Break looked sad but then he smiled cheerfully._

"_But~! gladly, sooner or later I'll take over your body again, and then a happy start for me and a bid farewell for you~!" That comment sounded a little weird, and Break's smile was too umn… insane? _

"_Well then~! until that day comes, it's a ciao!~"_

_And Kevin returned to the real world._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

"**I have to do something! I need to meet Nate again!"** Kevin was despaired right now, how could he contact Nate? He's not a vampire anymore, so the blood calls won't work.

The other day, Alice buys flowers and goes get Kevin at his house, and they go to the graveyard.

* * *

_**~At the graveyard…**_

The air was thick, the graveyard was silent and two figures were standing in front of two graves.

Alice was sited next to the graves preparing a nice bouquet of red and white roses, while humming. Kevin noticed she was in a good mood, it's good for her that she moved on. Kevin, however, was not in a good mood, after re-meting Break his good mood got broken. _[If someone else also though this was a pun, well then, haha. - . -' It would sound funnier if the word 'breaked' existed] _yet he was doing this for Alice, her sake is most important now.

"_Wha-, this smell, is…" _Suddenly, the scent of blood was around. This scent brings too many memories to Kevin. He was getting dizzy and his eyes started to glow red, bloody red, and fangs started to show up.

"**Damn! This is why I hate roses! Always so thorny!" **Alice was complaining when Kevin noticed that her finger got hurt with a thorn, she was bleeding.

Kevin was slowly losing his senses letting Break take over, he was trying to bite her.

But Kevin did his best to contain his thirst but it was useless, his body didn't obey him.

Only a few more steps and he would be bloodstained._"N-no! I…can't do…this!"_

But he lifts his left arm and he sticked his fingers into his left eye and gouged it out.

"**GAHH!" **Kevin cried in pain, he prefers hurting himself than hurting Alice. His fangs completely disappeared and his remaining eye stopped glowing. After hearing Kevin's cry, Alice quickly turned and saw Kevin on his knees with lots of blood coming from where his left eye used to be.

"**Dear God Kevin! What happened!?" **Alice was scared, sad, and worried as hell! She got on her knees and started to cry, she was despaired, she didn't know what to do! Kevin patted her head **"D-don't… worry! Don't cry! I'm okay!" **Kevin has no frigging regrets at all, protecting Alice is most important to him; even more when is protecting her from 'him'.

"**B-but, you're bleeding so much…" **Alice is still sobbing, Kevin grabs her little hand **"D-don't w-worry, everything will be f-fine." **

Alice grabs her cell and calls Sharon and Liam. **"S-sharon? It's Alice…" **

"**Alice? Is everything alright? Your voice sounds weird…" **Sharon notices that Alice's tone is odd, Alice cleans her tears and resets herself. **"I-it's Kevin… He's hurt… can you and Liam come and take him to the hospital?" **Alice stopped her sobbing and tried to look good.

"**O-ok, where are you right now?" **Sharon noticed that Alice was holding herself back, it gotta be something bad, they have to hurry.

"**Alice and Kevin are at the graveyard." **It really must be something bad! Alice even started talking that way again.

"**Right, in 10 minutes we're there! Just try to help Kevin!" **Phone off.

* * *

_**~at the hospital…**_

The doctor took care of Kevin, everything's alright; the only thing is that on Kevin's face is now an empty eye socket. Liam and Sharon tried to make him wear an eyepatch or to make a transplant, but he denied and declared that he will simply cover it with his hair, which is now shorter; receiving a triple whack from Liam, Sharon _[Fans of Doom!]_ and from the doctor himself.

Alice was still worried but Kevin talked to her and made her sure that everything's fine. They went home and they leaved Kevin resting at his place.

* * *

_**~at Regnard residence.**_

His parents leaved a note saying that they were on a trip to 'that' place.

"**Ahhh… And Alice was complaining about thorns…" **Kevin sighed while scratching his empty eye socket.

"**Warm bed~!"** Kevin throws himself on the bed and yawns.

"**Someone sure looks happy~." **That voice, Kevin started hating his own voice.

"**Not thanks to you!" **Kevin opens his eyes and again… that dark world.

He stands up and sees Break standing in front of him; surprisingly his hair was covering the left side of his face.

"**Do you know how it feels like to gouge out your own eye!?" **Kevin started with the yelling, Break simply was watching him.

"**Ah~ I have that problem too." **He lifted his left side bangs revealing an empty eye socket; Kevin gulped; and Break's expression changed to a smiling crazed one.

"**Her blood. It smelled better than I thought; I wonder if it tastes better too…" **Kevin wanted to break his face [Damn *facepalm*! Why the hell is his name Break!? It looks like a pun right now! But again! Those who thought it was funny, haha -.-' *insert slight smile and sigh*] it was his fault that he gouged his eye, only if he didn't tried to attack Alice!

"**Shut up! It's your entire goddamn fault!" **Kevin started growling and Break started laughing.

"**You're the thirsty one. How can you blame me? You're so cruel…" **Fake tears started to fall from Break's eye, and Kevin was getting more pissed.

"**Why you…!" **Suddenly, Break's joking expression changed to a serious one.

"**I'm getting released from the seal, really soon it will be completely useless. You should start saying goodbye to your friends." **Kevin was now serious too, he needed to get Nate's help but it was too late; he can't keep up with this fantasy of being a human…

Kevin frowns and Break evilly smiled again **"You can leave Alice to me; I'll take care of her." **And there's that, Alice will be in danger! What can he do?

And Kevin founds himself at his room again.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	4. OMAKE - Idiotic Things

**Author comments: Booyaka! **Chapter 4! This one is a very little fluffish omake, an apology for Liam and Sharon lack of lines in the previous chapter. Especially Liam, even Sharon had a few lines. Poor March Hare, he needs more luff!

Also, Oz and Gil will make a brief cameo.

Enjoy~

"**Pandora Hearts" - **when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts" **_**– **when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts - **_after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts – _words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts" – when a character is thinking._

**Pandora Hearts**** – **phone calls.

_[Pandora Hearts] __– _Author's note.

_**Disclaimer: **_I'm starting to lose my faith about owning P Hearts, Jun Mochizuki owns it.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: OMAKE – Baka Na Koto**_

_**Omake – Idiotic Things**_

* * *

_**~at my new anime room **__[one does not simply handle Alice's fights in a normal room]__** …**_

**Liam: **I didn't appeared in the previous chapter T.T *emo corner*

**Sharon: ***pats Liam's head* don't worry, many popular characters don't appear in many chapters.

**Me: **Yeah, Sharon-oneesama's right. Don't worry, you'll appear later.

**Alice: ***obviously pissed* Tell me something! What the fuck you mean with I'll be in danger?

**Break: **Miss Alice, those words aren't proper for a little lady like you~!

**Emily: **Foul words and a nasty mouth!

**Kevin: **The hell you're doing here!? Go away already! This story is a romance between me and Alice!

**Me: **Actually Kevin, you'll disappear a little from the story, and Oz & Gil will appear soon to start a journey with Alice.

**Oz: ***evil smile* Don't worry Kevin! We'll take care of Alice for 'ya~.

**Gilbert: ***evil smile* It won't that hard, it's just getting a warehouse full of meat for the stupid bunny.

**Kevin: **WHAT!?

**Break: **And most of all~ In the actual anime/mangá, you're not the dominating one~. And you don't have even a single interaction with Miss Alice~; therefore she's only mine~!

**Kevin, Oz and Gil: ***deathglare screaming 'You're a dead clown!'*

**Alice: **What do you mean with I'm yours, Clown?

**Break: ***evil smile/rape face* Nothing~!

**Alice: **…*doesn't get it*

**Sharon: ***creeped out* Alice, this night you should either sleep with me or lock well your door.

**Liam: ***suddenly popped from emo corner* Don't forget to lock his room as well!

**Break: ***scarier rape face and insane tone* Naïve hare~! Locks aren't enough to stop me~!

**Emily: **Little bunny isn't safe tonight!

**Sharon & Liam: ***gulp*

**Me: ***slowly escaping from the room* _"There's no way I'll stay in here!"_

**Kevin: ***emo corner* My fans, I'll disappear for a few chapters, do not cry, just make sure that Alice won't die till our re-meeting.

**Troll fans: **Don't worry! We wouldn't cry anyway!

**Kevin: ***emo corned evolved into forever alone* T. _[because he only has one eye]_

**Oz: **Well~! Goodbye everyone!

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	5. Goodbye Kevin Goodbye World

**Author comments: Booyaka! **Chapter 5! This one *sobs*, Alice and Kevin will say goodbye today! But it's not over yet!

This chapter… is very, weird and probably will be short.

Not much to say, I need to study for my exams.

Enjoy~

"**Pandora Hearts" - **when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts" **_**– **when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts - **_after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts – _words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts" – when a character is thinking. _

**Pandora Hearts**** – **phone calls.

_[Pandora Hearts] __– _Author's note.

_**Disclaimer: **_About owning P Hearts, my exams are in the way so Jun Mochizuki owns it.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Sayonara Kevin… Sayonara Sekai…**_

_**Goodbye Kevin… Goodbye World**_

* * *

_~another refresher for those that don't remember what was happening…_

"_**I'm getting released from the seal, really soon it will be completely useless. You should start saying goodbye to your friends." **__Kevin was now serious too, he needed to get Nate's help but it was too late; he can't keep up with this fantasy of being a human…_

_Kevin frowns and Break evilly smiled again __**"You can leave Alice to me; I'll take care of her." **__And there's that, Alice will be in danger! What can he do?_

_And Kevin founds himself at his room again._

* * *

_**~at Kevin's place…**_

It was cold, snow filled everywhere and anywhere, the sky was dark and everything was white…

"**So, the day is finally here…" **Kevin was frowned and his eye was losing its shine; it looked like he was unconscious.

"**I really wanted to say goodbye to everyone **Tears started to form in his eye **and I really wanted to tell Alice how I feel, how much joy she brought in my life…"**

He gets his cell phone and texts Alice, then he leaves his house and walks, walks to the place where he meet Alice for the first time.

"… _How many memories it brings me…" _Kevin arrives at Sablier's now abandoned park and stops walking, waiting for someone…

* * *

_**~at Alice's place…**_

Alice was chilling in her house, with a rabbit doll on her arms.

But she hears her cell phone, runs to it, slips with the dolly, hits with her head on the floor.

But finally she reached the phone. _"A message from Kevin!"_ She was happy; Kevin isn't really the type of sending messages.

**From: **Kevin

**Message:**

"**What the… It's empty, what's going on?" **Alice didn't understood what Kevin wanted.

"_I better go to his house." _And our little rabbit runs to Kevin's house, only to discover that he isn't home.

"**Where is he?! Why did he send me this message?" **Alice wasn't a big riddle lover at all, actually she hated them. She's now confused, and doesn't know what to do.

"_Hum, maybe Sharon or Liam may know where he is…" _She grabs her phone and dials Sharon's number_[If someone else noticed that in stories, anime/mangá, their cell phone credit is infinite.]_

"**Hello, Sharon?" **She's glad that Sharon answered the phone, more clues she needs.

"**Alice? How've been you?" **Sharon was calm, maybe she knows where Kevin is.

"**Fine I guess, tell me, do you know where did Kevin go?" **Alice was very hopeful but…

"**Sorry I don't know you should try Liam." **Poor Alice, a not that epic fail.

"'**Kay, see 'ya later." **Phone off. Dialing Liam's number.

"_Let's try Liam…" _It's ringing!

"**Hello, Liam?" **Alice's tone started to get weak.

"**Alice? Something's wrong?" **Liam noticed that, but Alice fakes out.

"**N-no! It's just that I'm looking for Kevin, do you know where he is?" **Gladly, she arranged a way of lying better, but she's still an apprentice on that subject.

"**No I don't. Maybe he's having a walk through the town." **Another fail, Alice's tone is now weaker.

"'**Kay then, later." **Phone off.

"**Where are you Kevin?" **Alice is getting despaired, where could he be? Maybe at their favorite place.

"_He must be at the park! I have to hurry!" _Alice speeds off to the park, hoping to find Kevin well.

* * *

_**~at le park…**_

Alice finally arrives, and for her luck, she finds Kevin standing there.

"**Kevin!" **The latter turns to the panting Alice.

"_*pant*_**Where were you!? I was at your house, called both Sharon and Liam, and nothing! What's wrong!?" **Alice is worried sick, she needs answers; however, Kevin is not in an answering status.

"**Alice, I'm sorry!" **Alice noticed Kevin's tone, something's wrong, and most of all, Kevin's eye was weird, and looked like he was crying before.

"**You gotta forgive me; I didn't want to leave you guys. Please say that to Liam and Sharon too." **Kevin's weird, Alice's now even more worried.

"**Kevin… what do you mean wi… **Kevin cuts her with a …kiss… on her lips…

Alice's mind was blank now. She already heard about kisses, but she didn't know how it feels like. It felt good, it was better than meat. She never told him that she kinda had a crush on him, but he actually had one on her? Instead of pushing him she kissed him back; it was light, no tongue contact and those stuffs.

_[Imaginethissceneyourbrainwil lblowintotinybitsoffangirls! And it's amazing that their relationship in the stories is no big deal while in reality it would nearly be a reversed pedophilia… Even though he acts more pedo than Alice…] _

And their fluffy kiss ends; Alice blushed a very lovely red but she realized that Kevin was having something like a fit, a red light started to shine on his chest, where his heart is.

"**K-kevin!" **Alice was freaked out, she really didn't get anything. The shining light faded and Kevin was frowned; Alice gets closer to him to see his face, but he lifts his head and their eyes met.

"**Kevin?" **Something IS wrong! The shine on his eye is back but… it's darker and scarier; for some reason, Alice has the feeling that the one in front of her isn't Kevin.

She steps back and trembles a little **"You… are not Kevin, who are you!?"**

_Kevin _starts laughing maniacally, stops and looks at Alice.

"**Yes… you are right, as I am not Kevin…" **Break starts to walk towards Alice, the latter being very scared and started to tremble more.

"**W-who… are you then?" **Alice wants to look brave, but it's impossible! She's terrified, his gaze terrifies her, and her body is paralyzed.

"**My name is Xerxes Break, the other Kevin. And you Miss, must be Alice, am I right?" **His tone was calm and smooth yet scary, and Alice didn't notice that he was already next to her.

"_What the..."_ She manages to step back even more.

"**How…do you know my name?" **Alice tries to avoid eye contact, but he was already in front of her. How can he be so quick?

"**How couldn't I know? The owner of Kevin's heart." **His words make Alice blush a little, while she's distracted in her confusion and blushing, Break starts caressing her cheek.

Alice panics a little and starts running, leaving Break behind (or as she thought).

She went through the rosebushes **"Ouch!" **and scratches herself a little.

After running a lot, she stops near a big clock, and pants of doubt. **"Just what's happening here!? What happened to Kevin and who is that guy!?"**But her line of thoughts stops when she feels someone hugging her.

"**Found ya~!" **Break was hugging her with a smile, Alice was more terrified, she was running for ages and he reached her in a matter of seconds, is he even human?

"_How did he reached me so quickly!?" _Alice noticed a mood swing on her stalker _[LOL xD]_, the environment was darker, and he was quiet.

"**The scent of blood…" **He whispers, that's when Alice notices that she's bleeding due to the scratches from earlier.

Alice grunts in pain when he sticks his finger into one of the scratches _[WTF Break!?] _and takes it of, Break stares at his bloodstained finger and licks it with an evil smirk on his face. _"WTF!?" _Alice was appalled, he just sticked his finger in her wound and licked it!

"**Umm, so tasty~! I want more…" **Break started to pull down Alice's shirt, as the latter tries to break _[*facepalm*]_ free of his grip; but it's useless, she can't escape.

"**!" **Alice was surprised, terrified and embarrassed when Break licks her neck; she starts to shiver and trembling as he opens his mouth revealing, sharp white fangs._ "A vampire!" _

As he starts biting her, Alice screams but he silences her by covering her mouth with his hand.

Alice feels a completely different pain, like her body turned into stone and started to break into chains.

After losing a part of her blood, she passes out on his arms.

A few minutes later Break removes his fangs from her neck, licking the traces of blood on his smirking lips.

"**When the child awakes from its sweet dream, it becomes a scary nightmare…" **Break started walking to what looked like a gate/portal with Alice on his arms, Kevin's tears on his eye become blood.

"**Say goodbye to the world, Kevin… It's time to say goodnight…"**

After he enters it the gate/portal disappears.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	6. Welcome To Pandora!

**Author comments: Booyaka! **Chap 6! Many things R going 2 happen!

Discoveries with mysteries or so as I think;

All I can say is that shit it going down...

Enjoy~!

"**Pandora Hearts" - **when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts" **_**– **when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts - **_after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts – _words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts" – when a character is thinking._

**Pandora Hearts**** – **phone calls.

_[Pandora Hearts] __– _Author's note.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own P Hearts, Jun Mochizuki owns it. If I owned … uhm… lots of Brelice scenes. Although in the anime/mangá there are already many Brelice scenes.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Pandora Ni Youkoso!**_

_**Welcome To Pandora!**_

* * *

_~more refreshers, yeah these are going to stay…_

"_**When the child awakes from its sweet dream, it becomes a scary nightmare…" **__Break started walking to what looked like a gate/portal with Alice on his arms, Kevin's tears on his eye become blood._

"_**Say goodbye to the world, Kevin… It's time to say goodnight…"**_

_After he enters it the gate/portal disappears._

* * *

Everything was dark to Alice; even what seemed light was dark.

Her body is filled with pain, and her throat is dryer than Sahara, she needs water and fast! Lack… of… air…

Slowly, she starts to open her eyes, and the view is definitely _not_ good.

The clowny bastard who looks like Kevin was watching her, with new clothing and a weird blue doll on his shoulder. He was smiling, no, smirking; like nothing happened, like he didn't bite her, like he didn't suddenly took over Kevin's body. How dare he!

"**The sleeping beauty finally wakes from her slumber." **Right now, she needs to hit him first than she gets her water.

She tries to stand up but she's too weak, her need for water is killing her, her hands are fixated on her throat.

"_Such an odd thirst. The Baskerville bloodline still exists, their fate is on a little girl's hands." _Break found an interesting human, the Baskerville blood seal holders are now reduced to a little girl.

He bites his wrist and gets closer to Alice **"Time to eat~!" **Alice doesn't understand what he wants and is very pissed **"And what you suppose I'll do with that!?"**

Break continues smiling **"Aren't you thirsty?" **He receives a little nod from the little girl **"Yeah, like thirsty for water! How do you expect to drink blood!? I'm not a vampire monster like you!" **He smiled even more and got closer to her, and slowly he puts his finger in her mouth touching her canine teeth, well, what used to be her canine teeth.

With little effort, Break's finger got perforated and the latter removes it from Alice's mouth. Alice notices that his finger's bleeding so she touches her teeth with her hand; despair could be seen on Alice's face, she felt something sharp. Alice's eyes are now wide due to her new discovery… fangs…

"**See? You're also a vampire like me~." **He was smiling while poking his dolly **"A vampire monster, a bloody monster~!" **The dolly…just… talked…

It's completely normal when a weird smirking dolly suddenly talks! But it wasn't the fact that the doll talked that impaled Alice's heart, it was the doll's comment. She… just turned into a vampire, a monster with human form that kills people and drinks blood.

"**Emily's right, **Break's tone got darker and Alice shivered a little with the sudden moodswing **you're now a bloody monster, a monster with human form that kills people and drinks blood." **Alice's thoughts turned against her and those words hurt even more that hundreds of bullets, her eyes get teary; and Break simply amuses himself with the girl's sadness. _[Sadist bastard… although… ME GUSTA Sadist Break!]_

He then leaned to her again and licked her tears, patting her head. **"Don't worry~! It's not that bad~!" **Alice tries to not smack him, and tries to not notice that _accidentally_ he got himself closer to her and placed a drop of blood on his neck.

Her eyes get blood-colored and her fangs start to appear, she tries to control herself but she can't; and… in a matter of seconds… she… bites him…

After returning to her senses, Alice's eyes get teary again as she frowns; she just lost her remaining humanity…

While that, a weird mark starts to get shape on Alice's neck; where the bite marks should be, is now a spade-like tattoo, red-colored.

"**Now you're an official vampire~! Shall we party~?" **The only happy with the whole situation was Break, who couldn't keep himself from smiling. With this, Alice slowly stands up, and right when she tries to sucker punch him… she fails… he didn't dodged or nothing, she simply failed, her fist was avoiding him…

Alice gets more frustrated as all her punches fail and decides to give up. His smile turns into a dark themed smirk, and so as his eye _[this eye-eyes thing is pissing me of…] _**"That's right! I had forgotten to tell you! That beautiful mark on your neck represents something more, from now on, you're my servant! **Alice was like… heh? Mark? She finally noticed the mark on her neck **And as such, you can't kill me neither hit me~!" **Right now, let us say that Alice was dumbfolded; her mind was blank, emptier than a new pendrive. She can't kill him neither hit him!?

She closes her eyes and _"I'm dreaming right? Yes! This is just a nightmare and when I open my eyes it will be all over!" _However, her plan to escape reality doesn't work.

"**Nope, you're not dreaming! This is the most real realistic reality~!" **Did…he just read her mind? Well, in her situation she's willing to believe everything now.

She gets in deep thoughts about many things, vampires were actually real and Kevin was one, she became one herself, and there was nothing she could do; she lived for thirteen years yet she already experienced things that elders who lived decades never dreamed about.

She needs to abandon her childhood and face reality as an adult, it's not easy but she needs to do it for Kevin; Alice already heard many stories about vampires and servants, however, her late parents didn't let her read those books. Maybe they knew something about that, but right now is not the time to think about them...

One of the books she read mentioned two personalities in one body, something different that never happened before; but in the situation where she finds herself in everything can happen. Sadly, that was one of the books she wasn't allowed to read, maybe if she starts researching for that book she will be able to help Kevin!

"**Let's make a deal then." **Alice's attention and thoughts returned to Break who kept himself silence for a long time. _[A miracle!]_

"**I'll let you find the book you're looking for and in return you'll come with me to Pandora." **And again he read her mind, but his offer is interesting.

"**Why are you doing this? It won't trouble you?" **Even if is more interesting than everything, it's still weird, why would he let her do that? The book contains things that can be lethal to him.

"**I'm just interested on what you'll do and discover~." **His annoying smile is back and it seems that his words are reliable. **"It's a deal then?" **Alice has no choice but to accept his offer, that way she'll get Kevin back.

"**D-deal... Anyway... what is this Pandora-thing?" **He mentioned it before, was it some kind of business, maybe it's filled with illegal stuff... _"Okay Alice, you can stop thinking crap."_

"**Oh, I almost forgot! About Pandora, it's an organization created to slay vampires and Chains." **About vampires Alice knows but what are Chains?

"**Chains? And how can a vampire slay another vampire? Weren't they connected or stuff?" **Well, that's what books said; but as you know, everything can happen, and I mean _everything_.

"**Call down, little lady. Everything on its' time. Chains are creatures from the Abyss that become vampires' pets, they like to eat humans. Some of them escape from the Abyss and start their feast, that's why we slay them. However, between them, there's a different group; they're called 'Abyssal Beings', another kind of Chains, their ability and power is bigger and they don't need to eat humans; and most important, they form contracts with us vampires and give us their abilities." **A little pause, it was kinda confusing but Alice got the most important. She nodded him, and the other continued.

"**About the slaying vampires; we used to be connected but then every family broke up the links and each had gone to its' separated way; giving origin to the Houses, while some are living their lives, others are turning humans into vampires and creating wreck and havoc in the Abyss. Those are the ones we slay; whenever a vampire starts a contract, Pandora takes over the situation, the Legal Contract. But instead, they perform the contract themselves and sneak back from the Abyss, the Illegal Contract. So when that happens, we'll slay them and their Chain. Got it? Or it was too much for you~?" **Even when explaining he can be sooo annoying! Alice simply nodded again and was waiting for his words.

"**Now what?" **He smiled at her words and started walking** "Well~! First, we need to get you a Chain~!" **Getting a Chain, uhm... It doesn't look that good. Why would she one anyway?

"**Why's that?" **Well, it can be better though, to protect herself from naughty vampires and Chains, although she thinks it won't be that effective against 'the naughty vampire next to her'.

"**To slay Chains and vampires, that's why~." **Oh... she is going to fight too; she first thought that she would be some kind of deliver girl or a secretary. _[With her age?] _

**I'm going to slay Chains and vampires; I'll be a Chain Slayer and a Vampire Hunter. Right now I wish I could be a Dragon Slayer instead..." **Alice sighed at her words and started to think about how a Chain looks like.

While this, Break started laughing at Alice's weirdness, getting her attention. **"What are you laughing at, Clown?" **That he wasn't expecting, a new nickname!

"**N-nothing at all~!" **He stopped walking and turned to her, smiling **"Welcome to Pandora~!" **Alice simply sighed and followed him.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Bloodstained Black Rabbit

**Author comments: Booyaka! **Chap 7 MOTHAFUCKA! (Just ate to much chocolate, sorry I'm sure you're not a motherfucker.)

You'll notice that Alice is acting very mature even though she's just 13... Well that's because today's thirteeners are really different from yesterday's thirteeners. And the reason why I decided that Break would be the bad guy is because if you just create the right role for him he'll be an awesome antagonist, even in the anime/mangá he would be a better bad guy than Jack. (And sexier…XD)

Even with him being the bad guy, some moe-moe scenes will happen between him and Alice; while poor Kevin… losing so many things.

Some characters will appear and there will be a battle scene and I'm not sure of its graphicness but well, enjoy~!

"**Pandora Hearts" - **when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts" **_**– **when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts - **_after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts – _words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts" – when a character is thinking._

"**Pandora Hearts"**** – **phone calls.

"_**Pandora Hearts"**_ – when a Chain's talking.

_[Pandora Hearts] __– _Author's note.

_**Disclaimer: **_Eli doesn't own P Hearts, J Mochizuki owns it.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7: Chizogome No Kuro Usagi**_

_**Bloodstained Black Rabbit **_

* * *

_~refreshing a refresher..._

_**I'm going to slay Chains and vampires; I'll be a Chain Slayer and a Vampire Hunter. Right now I wish I could be a Dragon Slayer instead..." **__Alice sighed at her words and started to think about how a Chain looks like._

_While this, Break started laughing at Alice's weirdness, getting her attention. __**"What are you laughing at, Clown?" **__That he wasn't expecting, a new nickname for him. Doesn't sound bad though._

"_**N-nothing at all~!" **__He stopped walking and turned to her, smiling __**"Welcome to Pandora~!" **__Alice tried her best to smile a little but the smiles weren't coming. Instead she just sighed._

* * *

Alice was still thinking about her situation; killing vampires, Chains and stuff like that. _"I need to face reality like Mommy and Daddy would do..." _But something that caught her mind was about how Chains look like, if they talk; typical childish curiosity.

They left the room and started walking around what she thinks is a mansion. They passed some rooms and one of them was open. Alice noticed that when they got closer to the room, Break started to walk faster like he was avoiding the room.

A new figure approached them, it was a male, long golden hair and odd colored eyes, one was red and the other was golden. Alice tried to hide her awee at his eyes by hiding herself on Break's back. However, the male figure noticed Alice and stopped walking right in front of Break.

"**Why hello, Mr. Hatter." **His voice was calm but Alice already knows that people with calm voices are the most suspicious ones. She also noticed that Break seemed annoyed, even though she just met him; he looked like the type of person that doesn't get annoyed. Maybe her judgement was wrong.

"**Vincent." **Break replied in a very dry and emotionless way, which caused Alice to shiver a little.

The figure identified as Vincent turned his eyes to the little girl beside Break. **"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" **Now Alice noticed another thing about him, actually, two new things about him, whitey fangs._ "Another vampire?" _She also noticed that Break held her tight, in a protective way.

"**It has nothing to do with you." **Again a dry, emotionless yet icy reply. _"He really must hate this guy..." _Alice thought to herself, still not getting away from Break; until the latter started walking again, while that Vincent returns to his room and Alice notices a little girl waiting him inside, the girl has short silver hair and and blue-silver eyes which showed no emotion. _"That girl's weird." _

Alice in the middle of her thoughts completely forgot about Break who was walking already, she speed up a little and reached him. He still looked annoyed, maybe she should ask… or maybe not.

Silence surrounded them until he finally speaks **"Don't ever get next to Vincent Nightray. He's the reincarnation of the devil himself." **Wow, that she wasn't expecting; the hyperactive Clown can be serious sometimes… And that must mean that that Vincent guy is really dangerous. Alice slowly nodded to him, still scared as hell.

They continued walking, walking to the place where Alice would get her Chain.

* * *

_**After walking a lot, they stopped walking and entered a portal…**_

It was dark, and the floor had a chess patterned _[remembers you something_?]; there were some piles of ruins, destroyed things, scary and weird things.

Alice got a little scared and hided herself on Break's back, clutching his shirt's sleeve. The latter started laughing at the sight, Alice glared in reply to him. **"Shut up…" **He got his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders while smiling **"Don't worry~. I'll protect you, *****my little queen." **His last words made Alice blush a little and she tried to hide it by lowing her head, however, he noticed the blush. When Alice lifted her head he was looking at her with a satisfied smirk. She turned her face around trying to skip the subject **"S-shouldn't we be searching Chains?" **Break sighs and stands up** "We aren't searching for a Chain, you are searching." **Alice doesn't get this and shoots him a confused look **"When you're looking for a Chain, you have to follow your instincts; they'll lead you to a Chain similar to you." **Alice kinda understands, something like: Chains choose someone that's similar to them.

Alice felt something running through her heart and hears a weird melody. Like something was calling her, she feels that she needs to find whatever's calling her. She starts walking to the direction of the unknown melody.

Break notices that a Chain had already chosen Alice, maybe even before she stepped in the Abyss. **"What an amazing one. I wonder which Chain picked her." **And he stays there waiting for his servant _[Alice will kill me if I speak too much about her being a servant]_.

* * *

_**~Alice in her journey for a Chain…**_

Alice kept walking until she arrived at an empty place, it was pitch-black and things that looked like chains in many places. For some reason, she doesn't feel scared.

"_**Who dares to awake me from my slumber?"**_A weird high-pitched echoing voice suddenly started talking, and big sparkling red eyes were watching Alice.

"**A-aren't you the one who called me here?" **Alice thinks that the thing can be her Chain. So she reunites all her bravery to talk back to the beast.

"_**Tsch… And I thought that I called a big person, instead, I called a brat."**_Being called 'brat' is kinda offending to Alice, but she tries to keep herself calm, however, she can't, her heart is filled with many emotions she tried to lock and anger is one of them.

"**Who are you calling a brat!? If I came here is only because you called me! Now stop being a rude coward and show yourself!" **Alice screams all her wrath and feelings to the beast. After her screaming, silence filled their surroundings.

The beast did what she said, from the darkness emerged a giant rabbit with black fur and red eyes. It was wearing a dark pants and a red jacket with diamond print. _[Alice's outfit in her bunny form]_

Instead of getting scared, Alice was in awee due to its cuteness and she started laughing** "You look so cute!"** The beast twitched a little but then started laughing too.

"_**You sure are an interesting human. Alright then, I'll grant you my power."**_ The beast turned into a chain made of light and entered Alice in the heart.

Alice felt a little pain and went on her knees, panting as she formed the Contract with the Chain.

* * *

_**~back to the place they arrived…**_

A few minutes later, she found her way back to where Break was. The latter was on the floor, like he was sleeping.

Alice was appalled, they were at a weird world (Abyss) yet he was sleeping like it was nothing. The girl gets near him and lowered herself to see his face, however _"Crap, he's awake!"_ she wasn't waiting to see him with his eye open and smiling.

"**Returned already~? How was it?"** Alice tried kicking him, but as you know, she can't hit him; and it was exactly what happened. **"You can't hit me, remember~?" **Alice sighed and walked away from him **"Let's just go back." **Break chuckles and stands up **"Wait~! Which Chain you got~?" **He was curious and he is very direct on this cases.

Alice doesn't look that surprised, she just wants to rest a little after being impaled by a chain of light. **"Um, it was a giant black bunny, I think the name is Bloodstained Black Rabbit." **Alice didn't noticed but Break was like awee _"The B-Rabbit!? A little girl was chosen by the Bloody Rabbit!? She's really an interesting one."_

"**Something's wrong?" **You see, little Alice makes no idea she had made a Contract with a very powerful/badass Chain, and Break is still recovering from the awee.

"**Nothing, B-Rabbit is a good Chain, let's go back." **And they returned where they belonged to.

* * *

_**~the Contract was now all legal and stuff. Some were still doubtful when Break told them that his servant (Alice) got in few minutes, the all mighty B-Rabbit; Alice was a little angry because they didn't believed her…**_

Then a big tremor happened, there was a big weird portal and weird things were coming from it. Two weird doll-like giants with a fork, yes a fork, on their head.

Alice was thinking that they could be Chains, the human-eater ones. How they were going to fight that?

"**Now~! It's your time to try your Chain's power~!" **NOOOOOOOOOO! She mentally cursed herself for making a Contract so early; however there's no going back as Break pushes her.

"**I-I'll try it!" **Alice joined her bravery together and remembered why she's here; to get Kevin back, so she can't lose, she won't lose, she will win! She has a Chain right? B-Rabbit said that it would grant Alice its power, so Alice has a chance! Her heart won't give up!

"_**Your conviction seems strong enough, come! Show me the potential of your soul!" **_B-Rabbit raged from Alice's body. Light surrounded her and formed an object in her hands, a dark red scythe to be precise, and her clothing changed to the outfit she saw earlier with B-Rabbit, the jacket, instead of pants she had a short skirt and boots. Alice smiled a little after looking at herself, and switched her attention to the giant Chains.

"_**That scythe… The Rabbit!"**_One of the giants said, looking a little worried.

"_**It's just a brat! We can defeat it!"**_The other giant said trying to encourage its fellow.

The giant started walking towards Alice and tried to crush her with its giant hand; but when it noticed, it didn't had a hand anymore and Alice was on his back.

The beast cried in pain, and Alice turned to the beast **"What's wrong? I'm just a brat, remember?" **Alice summoned chains that restrained the Chain's limbs, and leaped to it and sliced its head off _[Fuck Yea! Chop those heads off Alice!]_

Blood stained everything near the Chain even Alice herself. The other vampires from Pandora were shocked at the sight; the now stained little girl actually made a Contract with B-Rabbit and she already killed one Chain, on her very first day!

Alice was shocked too, because she killed something, even being a Chain, she still committed murder. She frowned a little after seeing her bloodstained clothes and the decapitated monster.

Alice lost her concentration to her guilt complex, and as such, the remaining Chain took the opportunity to attack her; but when she finally realized and turned, the Chain paralyzed, stunned and her Master _[I like saying this!]_ was behind her like the Chain didn't existed, completely ignoring its existence.

"**If you lose your concentration then you lose your life~." **He was happy, happy due to her fight, happy due to her ability and happy due to sight, the sight of a bloodstained girl _[He's a frigging sadist, remember?]_ . People say that white roses are pure and beautiful, but every rose has thorns, those thorns eventually hurt people, people bleed and blood stain the rose, the once white rose becomes a bloody red rose.

Alice nodded still with her guilt complex, she actually thought that maybe it wasn't bad at all if the Chain killed her, since she killed the other Chain. While this, Break thinks that she's hurt, with all the blood and all the gloominess; so he crushes hugs her with all of his strength in a protective way, getting stained with the blood too. **"Are you okay? Did that bastard wounded you?" **Alice nodded again sadly, her eyes getting wide of fear as the male before with pale skin, pale hair and pale clothing was stained with blood, the same colour as his eye; so much blood, so much red, white gets stained; after they make eye contact the little girl passes out. Her Master grabs his cane and turns to the Chain that was still petrified, the latter shoots a threatening glare to the Chain, a glare different from the one that he once shoots to Vincent, different from the one that Kevin once shoots to himself, yet they were similar. **"Humph… A simple Card Soldier that thinks much of itself appears here… under my shift… and dares to attempt touching what belongs to me… You managed to provoke my wrath!" **His words were true, he is indeed irritated. **"I don't wish to show her more blood for today, so let's end this quickly before she wakes." **His once cane becomes a sword, a quite sharp indeed. A single slash and the Card Soldier meet its miserable fate slowly fading. **"You…! The Mad Hatter…!" **Break simply ignored the dying Chain and went on his way, now with Alice on his arms he carried her in bridal style; leaving the miserable one fading. **"That fate serves you right." **And now, a satisfied smile appears on his face.

No one, I mean, _NO ONE_ can touch his little queen, and he _is possessive_ of his _belongings_. Although she hates him for blah blah blah and blah blah blah, she belongs to him and his love for her is like her loathe for him; unstoppable. He always felt that way, from the day they met to nowadays. Even though it was Kevin who met her in the past, he was there with her too; silently watching and loving her. And now he is with her, personally.

Alice slowly started to open her eyes still with a little ruckus on her head and noticed that she was on Break's arms, the Chain nowhere to be seen. **"Where's the Chain…?" **Her words showed tiredness and lack of energy **"I killed it." **He killed it like Alice killed the other Chain, it still gave her guilt complex **"Don't worry~! The beast had to die anyway~." **His annoying sing-song tone is back, yet it brings a little of comfort to Alice, if the beast didn't died it would kill other innocent people, and she protected those possible victims.

She straightens herself on his lap and rests her head on his chest, a very moe-moe scene but her tiredness doesn't care right now, she just wants to rest and forget everything a little. Her Master smiles at the sight and holds her well, as he wished before. **"I'll get some blood for ya later~." **Alice opens her eyes a little and whispers **"I hate you…" **for reminding her that she needs to drink blood, he answers her in whispers with a **"I love you too." **She closes her eyes and rests; as they go back to Pandora.

But they don't know that they're being watched by evil *heterochromatic eyes. They better prepare for worst.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**For Your Information:**_

*If you recall Break's words to Alice "My little queen", that in Japanese would be "Chiisana watashi no jou-sama" actually make part of Gakupo Kamui's song 'The Mad Hatter'; and like many Pandora Hearts characters are related to characters of 'Alice In Wonderland', Break's character is related on a mix of 'The White Knight' and 'Mad Hatter' characters.

Funny enough, in Pandora Hearts, Break made a Contract with a Chain named 'Mad Hatter', and in the past while as Kevin, he made an Illegal Contract with a Chain named 'Albus, The White Knight'.

Also; his best friend is Liam Lunettes, who's Chain is named 'March Hare'; and in 'Alice In Wonderland' the March Hare is Mad Hatter's best friend too.

*heterochromatic: comes from heterochromy; and it stands for beings with different eye colour, it's a genetic thing or maybe because of a disease or accident.

when one iris is colored differently from the other;

When the iris has two (or possibly more) colours.

EX: like Vincent Nightray: one red iris and one golden iris (Pandora Hearts); Rido Kuran: one blue iris and one marrom/red iris (Vampire Knight); Suiseiseki and Soiseiseki: one green and one red (Rozen Maiden); Guilio Cesare: one blue iris and one red iris (Zero No Tsukaima); etcetera…

EX: like those infected with Geostigm: a mix of green, turquoise and a little of white (Final Fantasy VII – Before and Crisis Core; Advent Children) etcetera…


	8. OMAKE - Quiz Of Laziness

**Author notes: Booyaka! **Chapter 8, another omake! I've decided that after 3 chapters I'll make omake/s (not sure if the plural of this word has an s).

Also, to avoid misunderstandings, the Japanese word 'taida' actually means 'sloth' but 'laziness' somehow sounds better to me.

I wonder if you readers will enjoy this chap, many things will happen and some secrets will be discovered.

Well, enjoy~!

"**Pandora Hearts"** – when a character is talking.

Pandora Hearts – when the narrator is talking.

_Pandora Hearts_ – when a character emphasizes a word, A.K.A threats and stuff.

**WARNING: **SPOILER ALERT! One about Sablier and the other about Alice, I wrote it in a way that you'll be able to skip the Sablier part; it starts at _-Oz jumped, and grabs another card-_ and ends at _**–**__Gilbert cursed and slowly stunned.- _However, the Alice part is fanmade so it's safe for you to read.

**DISCLAIMER:** Eli doesn't own P Hearts, Jun Mochizuki owns it.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: OMAKE – Taida No Quiz**_

**Omake – Quiz Of Laziness **

* * *

"**Awright, then! Let's start our special quiz! I'm Oz Vessalius and I'll be your host tonight! And now our special guests… **Oz points to balcony and to the guests **everyone's favourite bunny, Alice the B-Rabbit! ... **Alice was a little bored because she isn't very interested in the competition **following with our couple… Sharon Rainsworth and Liam Lunettes!" **Sharon was excited and so as Liam, Oz himself was excited too.

The other guests were some thrilled and some entertained, people such as Alyss, Vincent, Lotti, Lily, Oscar, Echo, etcetera where there.

"**And to finish the presentations, it's time to introduce our participants! **The lights started moving around **First starting with the cat-fearing seaweed-head… Gilbert Nightray!" **The topaz-eyed raven-haired Gil twitched to this definition, Sharon and Liam were trying to hide their laughter but Alice's was very visible. **"I'm not a seaweed-head!" **Everyone in the balcony was laughing, excluding Vincent, and somehow the emotionless Echo was giggling a little.

"**And… the hyperactive sugar addict clown… Xerxes Break!" **Both Alice and Gilbert twitched; Alice smacked her head on the table, while Gil is obviously very annoyed **"What the hell? His description is way better than mine!" **Oz lifted his shoulders in a 'whatever' way and the blood-eyed white/purple haired Break grinned.

"**Everyone silent and get ready! I'll explain the rules: because the author is too lazy to make more of obvious questions, there will be only 3 questions, the first two questions are worth 5 points each and the final questions is worth 90 points, so even if you get the others wrong you'll still have a chance to win.**

**If you know the answer press the red big button first, remember, speed is everything in this game.**

**Now let's start the quiz!**

**The first question is: "What is the opening theme of Pandora Hearts?" **

Everyone in the audience and in the balcony feel to the ground sweat dropping in anime style due to the obviousness of the answer.

While Gilbert was still stunned, Break quickly pressed the red button **"The opening theme is 'Parallel Hearts'."**

Everyone got back on their senses as Break answered the question, Gil was in awe and stunned again.

"**The answer is correct!" **Oz jumped, and grabs another card, **"Question number two: Who's the bad guy behind 'The Tragedy Of Sablier?" **Gilbert was more pissed and started cursing due to the question's spoiler; Break on the other side was happy and pressed the button **"The bad guy behind 'The Tragedy Of Sablier' is Jack Vessalius." **Gilbert cursed and slowly stunned.

Everyone was stunned too, and gasped; Oz gasped **"It's… correct… Now the final question… **

Oz eyes shined and he started nosebleeding, determination filled his words with the next question **"WHAT IS ALICE'S BREAST SIZE?!" **Alice was appalled and throws a scythe to Oz who successfully dodges** "What the hell?!" **Everyone was shocked, Gilbert froze and after blinking a little he started screaming **"IS THAT EVEN A FUCKING QUESTION?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!" **Oz lifted his shoulders in the 'whatever' way again, Gil grabs his gun and aims Oz's head, for one second nearly shooting him.

After the screaming stops, Break calmly presses the button and says **"B-cup." **Everyone stunned, Gil slowly turned to him **"How in the hell you know that?" **Break evilly smirked, scaring everyone, and turned to Alice who still was in shock, **"Am I right?" **

Alice was turning from red to scarlet then to vermilion and finally to crimson, her words were really stuck on her mouth but with some effort she was able to talk **"Like hell I'll answer that!" **Embarrassment filled her face while the mischievous pierrot-man smiles, probably planning something evil, **"If you're not willing to answer, then should I take the measurements myself?" **Sadly, yes he planned something evil, however his plan is soon to be over as Sharon stands behind him with a very, and when I say very I mean _very_ threatening aura surrounding her with a very _'safe'_ looking fan on her hands, quiet eyes deadly glaring him.

The environment is cold as everyone is scared by Sharon's other side threatening Break, who starts trembling with fear and slowly turning to her **"M-milady! I was just joking…" **His voice was low and stuttering while Emily somehow flees from his shoulder.

"**Hello everyone! **_*Break screaming like a girl* _**it's me, your host Oz Vessalius and due to technical issues **_*another scream: "Please! Forgive me milady!"* _**the transmission is troubled. **_*scream: "Only when you stop being such a pervert lolicon pedo!"* _

**Sadly, the quiz is going to be off-air, **_*scream* _**sorry for the troubles and have a goodnight everybody!" **

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	9. Maiden of Lightning

**Author comments: Booyaka! **Chapter 9! You know… I was really having a hard time with this chapter; my mind was getting a little dry and water was nowhere to be seen… But then I found Juvia and everything was okay now.

I'll start adding more OCs, the evil girls that start threatening Ali-chan are just ownerless bimbos needed to spice up the story; and I'm really sorry if one of you readers has the same name as they have, I really tried to find not very used names, but I am from a place where the names aren't that randomized, and the randomized names are mostly Portuguese, so… I'm very sorry about that ^.^'

The reason why I chose these names:

Minerva – although the name's kinda cool, I decided this name due to a Fairy Tail character also named Minerva, and she was a real devil.

Nikki – another cool name that means 'diary', but this name just popped in my head due to another anime named Mirai Nikki (Future Diary).

Ruby – I first thought of Scarlet as in Final Fantasy VII's 'Kyaa ha ha!' but then again, I just love Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail); so Ruby it is.

The lightning girl is my personal P Hearts OC.

Also just to put mess with you a little, I'll spoil it by saying that next chapter two beloved characters will show up finally.

Well, enjoy~!

"**Pandora Hearts"** - when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts"**_ – when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts**_ - after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts_ – words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts"_ – when a character is thinking.

"**Pandora Hearts"** – phone calls.

"**Pandora Hearts"** – when a Chain's talking.

_[Pandora Hearts]_ – Author's note.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime, Jun Mochizuki owns it.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9 – Rai No Otome **_

_**The Maiden Of Lightning**_

* * *

_~Refresher- refreshing your memories since Rufus' Memory Make…_

_She straightens herself on his lap and rests her head on his chest, a very moe-moe scene but her tiredness doesn't care right now, she just wants to rest and forget everything a little. Her Master smiles at the sight and holds her well, as he wished before. __**"I'll get some blood for ya later~." **__Alice opens her eyes a little and whispers __**"I hate you…" **__for reminding her that she needs to drink blood, he answers her in whispers with a __**"I love you too." **__She closes her eyes and rests; as they go back to Pandora. But they don't know that they're being watched by evil heterochromatic eyes. They better prepare for worst._

_**~after Break taking Alice to their room, a few days passed...**_

* * *

Everyone was still talking about the little girl, the one who made a Contract with B-Rabbit, the one who defeated a Chain right after obtaining one of her own, and the girl who became Break's Servant.

The last part was really starting to intrigue Alice; people mentioned it with a weird tone of unrivalled surprise. _"Why's that such a big deal? Isn't he supposed to have a Servant like everyone else?" _Through that, she was also capable of noticing that a big amount of people fear him and try to keep distance, also an amount of people (mostly women) interested in him; not that was her business in which way they're interested.

She kept herself deeply thinking about it, she was so concentrated that didn't even noticed that Vincent was next to her nicely smiling **"I can answer your questions if you wish." **His sudden words made Alice comically jump in surprise.

Should she trust him? Should she not? Break told her to be away from him, that he's the incarnation of the devil himself; but! her curiosity still wants to know the truth! Even so, maybe is something that is dangerous for her.

Vincent giggled at her look, that's literally screaming "Tell me! I need to know!"

"**I'll take that as a yes. Your Master is the only member of Pandora who didn't have a Servant until you appeared." **Translating… that means that he never had a Servant **"D-do… do you know the reason?" **

Fear filled her mind with questions **"It would be better if you asked him yourself; I'm not in the position to answer that part." **And with his words, he leaves Alice with the agony of doubt.

She watches as he leaves and readies herself to interrogate her Master, many questions she has waiting to be answered.

* * *

_**~some time later, Alice makes her way back to the room…**_

Alice faces her so-called Master, with a brave look yet a frightened emotion in her eyes.

"**Welcome back~!" **A cheerful welcome comes from Break; however, her lack of angry screaming in response calls his attention. **"Something on your mind?" **She shakes her head calmly and lifts her head to meet his gaze.

"**Tell me, why you didn't had a Servant like anyone else?" **Her sudden question caught him out of guard; however his expression of surprise quickly changed to a dark grin. **"Are you sure you want to know it?" **A frightened nod as a reply he received. **"Is that why some people fear you?" ** Alice's other question widened Break's grin.

"**Why, aren't you a curious one~? If I told you the reason then you would fear me as well." **Alice gulps as a dark, sinister aura involves him; trying to get her words out of her mouth. **"Just say it already!" **

Defeated by Alice's insistence, Break sighs and decides to talk **"I've never been interested in having a Servant, whenever I had to eat someone; I simply drank their blood, nothing else." **He clearly was bored with that part of the conversation while it's still a big deal.

"**Then why people fear you?" **One question down. The bored expression on Break's face was replaced with scary intimidating smirk making jus to the atmosphere.** "Little you know bunny; that it's still not for you to know."**

And by the time Alice opens her eyes, he had already disappeared; leaving her both scared and confused. The little girl gulps then sighs and makes her way to the library, while thinking in founding an informative book.

* * *

_**~at the library…**_

Alice walks in a giant library, not very full with people and unlike regular libraries, most part of the few people were talking loud and making noise, she also founds a group of three women glaring her; but she just ignores them and starts searching for the book.

In one of the shelves there were many books, but none of them was the right one.

While searching, the glaring gang goes to her; very angry looking.

"**Hey!" **One of them starts talking, and she had a very arrogant, egocentric and snobbish tone; Alice on her side continues ignoring her as she learned from her parents to ignore strangers and people that annoy her, even though she had an empty serious face, she was actually proud of herself for putting the things she learned in practice.

"**We're talking to you!" **Another says, and she also had the same tone as the first one, but Alice keeps ignoring them; as it starts to get annoying.

"**Of course she won't talk to us, just look at the way that you're talking to her." **The third one surprisingly had a calm voice; Alice finally decides to turn to them, as the last one sounded more reasonable.

"**Sorry about the way that they've talked to you, we just wanted to have a conversation with you. I'm Minerva, she's Ruby and that's Nikki." **The Minerva lady has long, waist length light blonde hair and blue eyes; Ruby has straight dark red hair and purplish blue eyes with long eyelashes; and Nikki has black hair and big green eyes. Also notable, they all wear revealing clothes.

"**I'm Alice… How can I help you?" **Alice was a little stunned to the three ladies beauty, but she is way more beautiful than them was still more focused on finding the book.

"**It's not a big deal, we just wanted that you were nice and backed off from him." **Minerva's tone changed in the last part, as if intimidating her; Alice kept herself calm, and in a matter of fact, she makes no idea of what Minerva meant.

"**Who is 'him'?" **Alice, not making an idea of their point, she wasn't even interested in knowing it whatsoever.

"**Don't act innocently! Just because he chose you, that doesn't mean that you can do what you want with him! He's ours!" **And again, Alice doesn't understand a single thing; instead, she's losing her patient.

"**I don't understand what you mean! Just who's the person that you're talking about?" **Alice lost her patient and starts raising her voice, but her tone were still much quieter than Minerva's.

"**Of course we're talking about Master Break! And how dare you raising your voice to me? You insolent brat! You're simply a Servant!" **And Minerva raises her hand to slap Alice, the latter flinches, but a few seconds after, nothing happens.

"**Just what you think that you're doing? If you're really devoted to him, then you should know that he extremely hates anyone who dares to touch his belongings." ** When Alice opens her eyes, she sees Minerva shaking with fear and someone holding her arm.

It was a girl with a dark hood covering her head, she has one visible dark pink eye and the other one had an eyepatch. From the hood, it's visible jet black bangs. _"Belongings?" _Alice twitched a little but still was very grateful to the stranger.

"**Just who you think you are?" **Minerva's gang rejoins, and surrounds them; the unknown girl remains indifferent and pushes Alice away. The latter notices that the other people around were excited to see a fight, while they were inside of a library.

The girl points her finger to the exit, bolts and sparkles of lightning appears around her **"Be gone Minerva, and take your crew with you; stay if you want to be fried. Although I think that this is nothing compared to what he will do to you once he finds out that you were messing with his Servant." **The girl darkly chuckles to her own words, and Minerva starts trembling again.

They back off and go away, fuming and silently cursing. When Alice goes to the girl, the latter is nowhere to be seen, Alice frowns **"And I really wanted to thank her…"**

And Alice decides to ask the surrounding people about the girl's whereabouts.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	10. Blondie And Cousin And Seaweed-head

**Author comments: Booyaka! **Chapter 10! This one is very freaky~!

Beloved characters will appear~! |^,^| And a beloved-to-fangirls-scene will happen.

Biribiri – is the Japanese () of lightning striking.

I noticed that some characters' eyes match with some jewels or some unusual colors, like:

Alice – amethyst

Alyss – lavender (lighter amethyst)

Oz – emerald

Gilbert – topaz

Break – crimson-blood (poor guy, I think that maybe ruby would fit, but blood gives a creepier aura as I officially labeled him as the creepiest person ever, maybe 'the overly attached girlfriend' or 'Dolan' wins the title)

Vincent – ruby and gold (dual colored eyes)

Mirajane – pinkish ruby and garnet (dual colored eyes)

I really don't have much to say… I'll simply make a brief introduction of my OC

**Name: **Mirajane Baskerville

**A.K.A: **Mira or Biribiri as Alice calls her

**Age: **18 (actually 150)

**Eye colour: **vermillion (left eye)| dark pink (right eye)

**Hair colour: **black fading down to purple (imagine Black*Gold Saw, but with purple instead)

**Skin tone: **pale

**About her: **quirky and _delicate _personality, sensitive to light; used to be very close with her deceased mother, sister and her believed-to-be-dead best friend; who happens to be alive and very close to her. Sometimes she tends to refer herself as the 3rd singular person, like "Leave everything to this Mira-sama!" that in Japanese would be "Kono Mira-sama ni makase!"

**Chain: **Alexander

Well then, enjoy~!

"**Pandora Hearts"** - when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts"**_ – when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts**_ - after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts_ – words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts"_ – when a character is thinking.

"**Pandora Hearts"** – phone calls.

"**Pandora Hearts"** – when a Chain's talking.

_[Pandora Hearts]_ – Author's note.

**WARNING: **foul language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime, Jun Mochizuki owns it.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10 – Kinpatsu to Itouko to Kaiso-atama **_

_**Blondie and Cousin and Seaweed-head**_

* * *

_**~refreshing this refreshed part…**_

_They back off and go away, fuming and silently cursing. When Alice goes to the girl, the latter is nowhere to be seen, Alice frowns __**"And I really wanted to thank her…"**_

_And Alice decides to ask the surrounding people about the girl's whereabouts._

* * *

Alice walks to the nearest person, a blond boy with green eyes, who happened to be flirting with some girls. **"Hello, sorry to disturb you but have you seen that hooded girl from before?" **The boy stops talking to the other girls and turns his attention to Alice.

"**Hooded girl?" **The blondie shows confusion, and probably he wasn't even paying attention to the little fight.

"**That Biribiri-neechan, the one with the eyepatch and hood." **After hearing Alice saying Biribiri-neechan, the boy while laughing gets out of his place and goes near Alice; who notices a very _normal_ accessory inside his mouth, whitey fangs.

"**The Biribiri-neechan with eyepatch and hood? Then you must mean Mira; yeah, I know where she is, I can take you there." **He grabs her hand and starts running.

"**By the way, my name is Oz, Oz Vessalius. What's your name?" **Oz smiles to her, and while Alice was busy thinking that he speaks too much, she finally pays attention to his words meaning and smiles too.

"**My name is Alice, Alice Baskerville." **After hearing Baskerville, Oz's eyes widened a little and his feet stopped running. **"What's wrong?" **Alice stops running too and looks to Oz's eyes. Emerald meets amethyst.

"**Nothing~!" **Oz starts smiling and runs again **"All I can say is that you'll have a surprise once we find her!" **Even though that his smiling remembers Alice of her Master, she smiles too.

* * *

_**~after a good time of running…**_

Oz and Alice ran for a couple of minutes, and stop at a door; the blondie leaves Alice saying that he has some things to do.

And now alone, Alice knocks the door **"Come in!" **A voice answered from inside.

Alice opens the door and the room was completely dark, she couldn't see a thing **"Hello?" **And trying to walk she hits something with her leg; her movements stop as she yelps in pain.

"**Oh, I'm so sorry! Please wait a little; I'll turn on the lights right now." **And now with the lights on, Alice can perfectly see her injured leg. She can also see the hooded girl who gets near her and helps her sitting down.

"**I'm sorry; it's just that I'm very sensitive to light. Don't worry; I'll fix your leg right away." **The hooded girl places her hand on the wound and a green light appears as the wound starts healing.

"**Are you okay now?" **Alice nods with an amazed expression on her face and the girl laughs a little after seeing it; however, her laughing gets replaced by a serious expression of wonder which Alice doesn't notice. **"Ah, I came here to thank you for what you did back there, I wasn't getting any of what they intended. By the way, I'm Alice Baskerville; what's your name?" **

The girl smiles again and in a way of respect she removes her hooded jacket **"My name's Mirajane Baskerville, just call me Mira." **Mira reveals to have pale skin and long, knee length black hair which fades to purple, and the _usual_ accessory of white fangs; after hearing her presentation, Alice's eyes widen with surprise, while Mira also has a surprised look **"You…really look like someone… Tell me, do you know a lady named Lacie Baskerville?" **

Alice freezes a little and frowns, hearing her mother's name causes her to remember a little of her parents' death. **"…Yeah… I know her… s-she's… my mother…" **

Mira, after noticing Alice's sudden grief, smiles with joy and a proud comic face **"So that's why you look like her. You see, I happen to be Lacie's very one niece." **Alice's eyes widen even more with surprise; her mother never told her about other relatives before, especially vampire relatives.

"**WHAT?! So, that means… we're cousins!" **Alice gasps in surprise while Mira smiles and glomps on her, causing both to fall. Slowly, they get up; Mira dresses her hooded jacket and Alice fixes her ribbon.

"**There's one thing I don't get; just who the hell were those revealing-too-much-skin bimbos?" **Mira sighs and sits down, Alice does the same.

"**Those…bimbos are…err, bimbos who are obsessed with your Master." **Although the obsessed part is legit, Alice notices that Mira's covering something, and shots the 'I-know-you're-hiding-something' look **"Who they really are?" **

Defeated, Mira sighs again **"How can I say this in a delicate way? They're your Master's …uh… overly attached biased bitches?" **Even with the shock Alice still sweat drops to Mira's _delicate words_. _"Where the delicate way fits in?" _

"**Like, the girls he plays with… While they're obsessed with him, he doesn't give a crap about them… Still, they'll fight with nails and teeth just to be next to him…" **Mira twitches in a way as if she was appalled by their dumbness and obsession while Alice _calmly _nods her head.

"**By the way, what were you doing in the library?" **Biribiri shots at Bunny a curious look which was very familiar to her.

"**Well, it's a long story…" **And then Alice starts explaining everything to Mira.

* * *

_**~after Alice ending her explanation…**_

"**You've really been in tough problems… Don't worry! Leave everything to this Mira-sama! I happen to have a notebook with lots of vampiric information; I just have to find it!" **Mira pride and cheerfully smiles to Alice, who smiles too with happiness.

"**Really? That's amazing!" **Alice makes a 'wasshoi-banzai like' move and jumps to Mira, squeezing her.

"**Come back tomorrow and I'll have it for ya." **And Mirajane farewells Alice as the latter goes back to her place.

* * *

_**~after Bunny-girl arriving**_…

Alice decided to hide her happiness, that way it will be easier to confront her Master about his 'friends' aggressions towards her. The mentioned man was smiling as always like their last conversation didn't happen; it really annoyed her.

"**You know something? I had a **_**very **_**pleasant conversation with some of your fangirls." **Her fake yet excellent tone was able to trick Break, who on the other side, laughed a little.

"**Fangirls you say? You really shouldn't be jealous of them; they're just a little game." **She first didn't understand but a few seconds later a blush of embarrassment appeared on her face.

"**Why should I be jealous of them? I-it's just that… w-well, you do whatever you do with them, and you're using Kevin's body! It's practically like he was… doing those stuffs…" **It was embarrassing having to say those things, but it is what's been bothering her.

"**Don't worry with those stuffs~. And now that you mention, that also means that whatever Kevin did, I've also done." **Damn, Alice was defeated by her own logic. Something like, she kissed Kevin; so, that means that she kissed him as well?!

"**You call that a kiss? That was nothing more than a mere brush." **And her mind was read again, _"How the hell he does that?"_. Break was smirking at her expression of embarrassment.

"**And what you call a kiss?" **Alice glared daggers at him for ruining her memory of the sweet kiss, while he was smirking even more.

Break gets close to her and kisses her; then he forces his tongue inside her mouth and continues the kiss. Shortly after, he stops the kiss and stares at the dumbfolded Alice.

"**And that's what I call a kiss." **He licks his lips while Alice starts recovering her senses, she blushes red from embarrassment and real anger **"…You! ..." **With no patience left, Alice leaves and makes her way to the library again; even though that it's full with noise, at least, there's no clowns in there.

* * *

_**~at le library…**_

Many voices, loud noises and an angered bunny; Alice just picked up a random book and searched a place to sit on. ALONE. With a _very welcoming _aura around her.

Sadly enough, Minerva's gang appeared again, coming on her direction. When it's said 'sadly enough', it's meant for Minerva, as Alice may burst on them.

They had an angry look, and when they reached her, it looked like Minerva's going to talk. **"Would you stop being such an idiot and the girl alone?" **It wasn't Minerva's voice; it was in fact a male voice.

When Alice turns her head, she sees a young man with black weird hair, it looked like seaweed and she restrains herself from bursting in laughter. Alice also sees Minerva leaving with her mates.

"**You okay?" **She has a better vision of the blackete, he shows yellow eyes; weirdly enough, the first thing she thought of was a cat, like those black cats with shiny yellow eyes. **"Yeah, thanks for the help." **Alice turns to him and smiles, he smiles back. Topaz meets amethyst.

"**It was nothing; I really had enough of them. What's your name?" **Alice was meeting more and more people who can't stand Minerva's gang; everything was going fine until she notices that his hair looks like seaweed again. _"Alice, don't laugh, goddamn it!" _

"**M-my name's Alice B-baskerville."** She gulps in her mind as she managed to contain the laughter. _"What's the deal with her?" _The male sighs inside his head as he keeps a neutral smile. **"I'm Gilbert Nightray." **Alice shocks a little after hearing Gilbert. _"N-nightray? Like That Vincent guy?" _**"Is everything okay?" **In her own thoughts she realizes that Gilbert was talking to her.

"**Y-yes! It's just that I heard that name somewhere." **She tries to act more natural as she thinks that Gilbert probably is thinking that she's a huge weirdo.

"**Oh, well, that's probably 'cause…" "Yo! Gil!" **A familiar voice cuts him, the owner of the voice, no one more and no one less than Oz. **"Coming! Sorry, I have to go now, see ya somewhere." **And Gilbert leaves Alice, who decided to go back to her place and act like nothing happened.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	11. The Wizard Of Dawn, Nate Alucard

**Author comments: Booyaka! Sorry minna-san for keeping you waiting! **School these days is getting rough, but my vacations are coming so I'll speed up the process! And for pictures Natalie and Nate, go to and search for Orihime00sama (very familiar right?)

P.S: These aren't Parallel H arts, these are PH arts.

Right now I'm feeling very enthusiastic! Finally at last, reviews! And if you noticed, in Chapter 7, I misspelled the word 'chizome' (bloodstained) and wrote 'chizogome' (not sure if real word).

In this chapter's title, the word 'madoushi' means 'wizard' but it can mean 'mage' as well. Also, if you never saw a meme (like 'me gusta' or 'troll') then you won't get the 'derping' part; and if you unbelievably never saw or heard about Dragon Ball Z or about Vegeta then you won't get the 'over 9000' part.

**dude** (guest)**: **Thank you very much for reading the story and I really appreciate the review! Right now, I'll answer your questions!

"**Had Alice forgot of Kevin? Wasn't he her childhood friend?" A: **Alice didn't forgot of him, she's trying to get him back but she needs to keep an eye on Break to make sure that he doesn't get hurt or even killed; something that would affect Kevin as well, also Alice became Break's Servant, so she is forced to stay with him anyway.

As for your other questions, they will be answered in the story.

Well then, enjoy~!

"**Pandora Hearts"** - when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts"**_ – when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts**_ - after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts_ – words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts"_ – when a character is thinking.

"**Pandora Hearts"** – phone calls.

"**Pandora Hearts"** – when a Chain's talking.

_[Pandora Hearts]_ – Author's note.

**WARNING: **foul language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime, Jun Mochizuki owns it.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11 – Akatsuki No Madoushi, Nate Alucard**_

_**The Wizard Of Dawn, Nate Alucard**_

* * *

_**~current time flow…**_

Alice made her move to Mirajane's place, the door was opened, it was dark and she wounded her leg again; Mira heals her and goes get the notebook. Alice smiled eagerly as she took a seat.

"**Ta-da! 'The Luring Shadows Within The Twilight'! This book holds the answers to all of your questions!" **Mira popped from a dark room with a notebook and a big book. The book seemed very old and it had some cracks on the red leather cover.

"**Damn, that book's big! And why you need a notebook?" **Even with a big book, Mira still had a notebook with her; when they met, she always mentioned a notebook.

"**This notebook has everything that I could decipher from the book, I think it can help." **Mira had a serious face during her last phrase, and it started to worry Alice. **"Decipher? …"**

"**Yeah, everything in this book is codified, like" **Mira opens the book **"- Thy heart burnt into flesh thee -" **While Alice gave Mira the 'dafuq u read?' look, the latter opened the notebook **"For what I got, it's supposed to mean something like … "Your heart burned in the flesh"; flesh as body and burned as within." **After hearing the explanation, Alice gave the 'oh, now I get it! I guess.' look.

"**Then… how much of it did you deciphered?" **Alice's currently thanking God for sending someone as Mira that actually understands the book, even if it is a little of it.

However, Mirajane gave Alice a not very likeable expression, **"Umn… like a third of it, the most calling phrases… I spend lots of time reading this shit yet nothing came up…" **Mira 'facepalmed' as she felt her fail, as it leaves Alice distressed as well, Mira felt bad after noticing Alice's sad expression.

"**W-ell! Let's not worry about this, maybe with two of us; we'll be able of deciphering more." **The latter notices Mirajane's depressed expression and tries to cheer her more; little by little, it starts to work.

"**Y-eah… you're right, maybe we'll find more." **They smile to each other and start reading.

**~And after a few minutes of reading…**

"**Impossible" **Alice starts **"I don't get anything." **And yawns in a bored way **"What should we do?" **Mira concentrates and starts thinking, until an idea comes up. **"The only way is to meet him." **

"**Him?" **Asks the confused Alice to the determined Mira, **"The author, I know him; one of the most powerful persons whom I ever met." **Alice gulps as Mirajane sighs **"The Wizard Of Dawn… Nate Alucard." **While Mira said it with a straight tone, Alice gave her the 'who?' look.

"**Oh sorry, since you're a newbie here then you mustn't know about him. Let me explain first." **And Alice gave her the 'go ahead then' look.

"**Due to some wars, the most powerful vampires separated themselves into four families; and one of them is the Alucard family, its head is Nate. Due to his abilities, his name is known around the world." **And as she sees that Mirajane's over with the explanation, Alice finally nods.

"**So, how we'll find that Superman person? Are we going to fly there or something?" **Mirajane starts laughing and goes place the book to its place.

"**Well, umn, I have an idea. First, we must meet your **_**Master**_**." **Mira emphasized the _master_ to tease Alice, and due to Alice's pissed reaction, the teasing worked perfectly. **"Just shut up."**

* * *

_**~some time after…**_

"**As I said before, I'm going to take your lovely dolly with me for a mission! Any objections, Mr. Tightfisted?" **Mirajane sharply and _kindly requested _Break's authorization to take his lovely dolly (Alice) with her.

"**And what would the Lightning Empress want from a humble Servant?" **Break replied while faking a serious tone; Mira on the other side, twitched as she noticed that Break wasn't interested in denying at all, he simply wanted to get under her nerves. **"Well, that humble Servant of yours caught my eye, so I've thought of taking her with me. So, can she come with me?" **

Break grinned in a childish way **"I don't know, can she~?" **towards Alice who was standing next to them. **"I'm not a kid! Stop derping around and spit a fucking answer already!" **The extremely annoyed Alice fumes in rage as her Master continues grinning. **"Ah~, I really hope that your filthy mouth gets deep bleached with that mission." **With a comical yet cynical tone he gives her the answer she wanted; his other dolly on his shoulder stands jumping **"Filthy mouth~! Filthy mouth~!" **

"**Why you…!" **Alice starts talking until Mirajane grabs her and starts pushing her out of the room **"He already gave permission! Let's just go!" **While Mira was pushing Alice, the latter's Master was watching them.

* * *

_**~after…**_

The cousins walked to a portal, and appeared at a dark and misty zone. Many crows, owls and bats were flying around.

"**Where the hell are we?" **Even though Alice was a newbie in the business and got scared during her first mission, she got used pretty quickly to dark places. **"Good to know that you're not scared." **Mirajane teased Alice who glared at her from embarrassment with a slight blush on her face. **"Anyway, what's the mission?" **

"**Don't worry, we're here." **Mira's pace changed as the air got heavy; Alice summoned a scythe and got in her battle stance.

"**What the?-" **Even the earth started to shake, and a gigantic beast, A.K.A a Card Soldier; emerged from the shadows. Two figures were on top of it, a petite girl with long, waist length orange hair, and a young man with shoulder length, styled orange hair; they both had dark orange eyes with black lines vertically reaching their cheeks. They resembled a couple of twins, so very like and yet different; the girl had tanned skin and the boy had light skin, not to mention their height, the girl was at least 2 heads shorter than the boy, and she wasn't short, the boy happened to be really tall.

"**Long time no see, Nate and Natalie." **Mirajane's voice had a friendly tone, as if she was acquainted with them. The girl, Natalie, cheerfully smiled and the boy, Nate, sharply smiled.

"**Those are exactly my words, Mira-dono." **Nate started, his attention then went to Alice **"Who is-" "Who's the Cat-ears Lady? Is she your friend?" **Natalie quickly and loudly cut Nate off, eyes sparkling with a curiosity obviously over 9000 as they ran a scan on Alice, who on the other side, was pretty embarrassed and pissed with her nickname.

"**Y-yes she is, Natalie. This… uh… Cat-ears girl is my little cousin." **Mira sighed, patting Alice's head. While the latter in the other side, turned her head away, blushing. **"The name's Alice." **

Nate sweatdropped to Alice's rudeness _"Why am I having the feeling of nostalgia?... Guess the cousin part wasn't a lie…"_; as Natalie squeals **"Cat-ears Lady is so cute!" **Alice glared at Natalie with a visible embarrassment **"My name is not Cat-ears!" **Mira continued patting Alice trying to calm her down, though, with no success.

"**Uh, can we get going? Things are getting hot right now." **Nate nodded to Mira's hurried request.

* * *

_**~some time later…**_

"**Ah, so your name is Alice, Ali-nee then!" **Natalie chirps as she crushes Alice into a bear-hug, as Nate and Mirajane were having tea and discussing Alice's situation. **"L-let me go! I can't breathe!" **Even though, Alice couldn't break free from Natalie's grasp.

Sometime later, Nate quickly stood up and went to Alice's direction, in a speed that managed to make Natalie run away to Mirajane's back; his expression showed extreme concern. **"You… you know Kevin?" **The nostalgic name resonated in Alice's ears as the memories/feels flashed back.

"**Kevin…" **As Alice spoke the name, she couldn't help but to let tears form in her eyes, at this sight, Nate's intense glare mellowed, **"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't press you like that…"**. Even so, Alice straights herself and wipes her tears **"Y-yes, I was his childhood friend… I don't even know if he ever considered me as a friend… I discovered the truth about him, and in the bad way." **The saddened stiffness of Alice's voice made Nate mellow even more.

"**If that's what happened, then I must tell you the whole truth." **And with that, the dead mood between them ascended from its finale and became serious.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

AND…

BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! *trollface* Sorry, the next chap is another omake.

Mira-dono* - the suffix 'dono' is a way to refer to respected people, it can be equal to Miss or Lady Mira.


	12. OMAKE - Miscalculations

**Author comments: Booyaka! **Yeah! More omake! Time to cliffhang people!

And everything will start to get clear as Nate bleaches everything with the truth. Have a nice day and have fun reading the randomness of this omake. As always, this omake has many hints of Brelice and also has a very big question of mine. "What if, Break miscalculated the time to appear inside of Alice's closet?"

Enjoy~!

"**Pandora Hearts"** - when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts"**_ – when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts**_ - after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts_ – words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts"_ – when a character is thinking.

"**Pandora Hearts"** – phone calls.

"**Pandora Hearts"** – when a Chain's talking.

_[Pandora Hearts]_ – Author's note.

**WARNING: **foul language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime, Jun Mochizuki owns it.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 12 – OMAKE – MISCALCULATIONS**_

* * *

_~during a very random moment, somewhere within the Rainsworth manor…_

Sharon and Oz were having a calm cookie time while Liam and Gilbert were having chit-chat time.

Alice was peacefully changing clothes while her nemesis was nowhere to be found.

Before opening the closet, she got down and scanned the underneath of her bed, **"No Clown? No Clown." **Afterwards, she went to the closet and cheerfully opened it. However, her cheerfulness quickly dropped to zero.

"**Good morning! Alice-ku—" **Break's expression also dropped to zero, as right before him stood a completely, totally, fully, naked little Alice.

An awkward silence formed between them until Alice was finally to speak or more likely to yell but never did as Break closed the closet **"Excuse me."**

"**What the hell was that?" **Alice sighed and opened the now clown-free closet and took her clothing, recovering her cheerful mood.

* * *

_~Somewhere at Pandora HQ…_

A door opened and Break stepped out of it, his presence being noticed by Oscar.

"**Oh, you've finally returne— dear God! Xerxes, what happened?! **Oscar's words got cut as the man before him fell, blood coming from his nose (and mouth). **"Fatality…" **Was the only word that came from the unconscious man's doll.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER **_


	13. Kevin Regnard

**Author comments: Toh! **_(Now I'm Bang Shishigami degozaru!)_** Sorry minna-san again! I'm very busy!**

I've lost some time on doing other things, but I'll work hard on Parallel H! It's a promise degozaru!

Yeah! I've got another review! Please continue reviewing and sharing the luff! I want reviews~ *_childish pout* _So many views but few reviews… Authors need love! Even if the reviews are tiny, but please, your opinion interests me! So review~

**guest – **Thank you very much for liking this! I will continue, as everyone's love is motivating me.

Also, to every Melissa… I made an OC named Melissa, so, please don't feel offended ^^'

This chapter will say many interesting thingies, so, you should pay attention. As for now…

Enjoy~!

"**Pandora Hearts"** - when a character is talking.

"_**Pandora Hearts"**_ – when an unknown character is talking.

Pandora Hearts - when the narrator is talking.

_**Pandora Hearts**_ - after time skip narration.

_Pandora hearts_ – words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Pandora Hearts"_ – when a character is thinking.

"**Pandora Hearts"** – phone calls.

"**Pandora Hearts"** – when a Chain's talking.

_[Pandora Hearts]_ – Author's note.

**WARNING: **foul language

**Disclaimer: **Hearts Pandora to Mochizuki Jun belongs. _[Master Yoda, is that you?]_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13 – Kevin Regnard**_

* * *

_~continuing where we stopped…_

"**Hn? You know something about this case, Nate?" **Surprisingly, the normally carefree tone on Mirajane's tone was replaced by a serious and cold tone, capable of making Natalie flinch. **"Yes…" **Nate's expression revealed stress and discomfort, maybe even sadness.

"**Very well, then. Alexander, this conversation will require absolute isolation. Make sure that no one is eavesdropping, if you may." **The Mirajane in front of Alice could NOT be the real Mira; this one was much more sophisticated than the foul-mouthed one. Even so, her tone still had its kind shine. _"Alexander?" _As Alice noticed the unknown mentioned person, from Mira's shadow appeared a figure, a male one.

"**The area is now fully sealed, your conversation can be begin, Madam Mira." **He was a tall man, with long black hair kept in a ponytail with several bangs, bluish-silver eyes which awkwardly enough, had no pupils; wearing a black swallow-tail suit. **"Oh, I never introduced him to you. Alice, this man's name is Alexander, he is one of my closest friends." **Alice stared at the man who seemed to be blushing **"Y-you give me too much credit… However, yes, I am Alexander and I am Madam Mira's Chain." **The latter giggled after looking to him while Alice had a surprised look, as she never thought about human-like Chains, then she studied Mira's previous words about people eavesdropping **"Eavesdropping?..." **

"**Yes! There are many nosy people around!" **Natalie chimed in, trying to look the serious as possible. **"To prevent unwanted guests, as there may be someone spying." **And Alexander clears it for Alice. Or so she thinks.

"_*ahem* _**N-now I think that we can start." **Nate finally speaks, returning the attention to him; everyone resets themselves "**Y-yeah… go ahead, Nate…" **says the little Natalie.

"**A very long time ago… when I first met him, the only vampire who loathed his own kin…"**

* * *

_*FLASHBACK: THE VAMPIRE HATING VAMPIRE*_

_Nate was walking on dark night, simply staring at the moon, avoiding seeing other vampires biting and killing their victims. Until he stops and sits on the cold, stone floor._

"_Our society has grown rotten." He whispered to himself. "Their principles are despicable, slaughtering and toying with human lifes as if they were nothing." A new voice spoke; Nate turned around and saw a man seemingly old as he, with long purplish-white hair that covered little of his red eyes._

"_And you could be?" Nate asks as his privacy was invaded, the man barely smiled "Kevin Regnard, the vampire hating vampire. And you are?" Nate's interest grows as the man introduces himself, with a devious smile he answers "Nate Alucard, the vampire loathing vampire. So you're the infamous Kevin Regnard, the royal knight of the Sinclair family, the Contractor of the well-known Chain, Albus." Kevin showed a extremely surprised expression, eyes wide with shock. Nate studied his expression and smiled again "- How do you know me? - Right? Of course everyone would know the sole survivor of the Regnard bloodline." _

_The shocked expression of Kevin's face changed to a menacing neutral one. "You seem to know me very well, perhaps a little too well. But exactly expected, from the future heir to the title 'Duke Alucard'." Nate meekly chuckled and stared to the moon "I would not be sure of that, as it could be 'Duchess Alucard'." Kevin's menacing expression changed to a feeble smile "So you have a sister, most likely, a younger one?" A nod he received, Nate sighed and placed in his hands on the back of his head. "Although that I firmly doubt that, my little sister is very… uh… aloof? She wouldn't connect very well with the other Dukes and it would result in catastrophic consequences." He sweatdropped to his words and decided to change the subject, "Even so, I've never thought that the only remnant of Regnard would hate his own species. I suppose that you never drank blood before." The look on Kevin's face darkened heavily as he shook his head, that reaction made Nate confused "L-let's… let's not touch that topic."_

* * *

"**At first, I made no idea of the darkness within him. He suppressed the vampiric urges to a whole different level. However, those urges were stronger…"**

* * *

_Days, weeks, months, years passed, Nate and Kevin's relationship grew stronger. They changed addresses and spend time together, Nate's little sister actually befriended Kevin, something that the former never thought that could happen._

_This time, it was Nate's turn to visit Kevin. _

"_Hi there, Kevin!" Nate makes a flashy entrance with a little bag full of candies. Kevin on the other side welcomes him with a hug "Welcome!" The odd welcome surprises Nate and makes him back away "Who are you?" A menacing tone formed on Nate's voice as he glared Kevin. The latter laughed and took a sweet from the bag, which was supposed to in Nate's hands, the latter stared to his now empty hands and backed away even more. "Isn't that obvious? I'm Kevin." He made a childish look that left Nate extremely annoyed. "Well, I AM Kevin, however, not the one that you're used to."_

"_Ah~, I've forgot of how wonderful is to have a body." Kevin twirled with his arms stretched and stared at Nate "Kevin's such a meanie and I'm only capable of coming out whenever he gets dry as a plum. That selfish man never, ever drinks!" Due to the hints, Nate starts gathering the pieces together, coming with a conclusion. "You…!" Kevin grinned and after hearing a faint voice, Nate looked to a corner of the room. He couldn't believe in the sight that his eyes reflected, "Is… is she alive?!" the sight of a woman, brown hair and a dark dress, but the most attracting feature was her neck, completely smeared with blood. "Yes, sadly, I did not suck her dry." He showed complete indifference to the probably dying woman, nearly boredom as if he was expecting something else "Who is that woman? How did you get to bite her?" Nate's questions plus worries, plus confusion, plus rage made Kevin more bored than he already was. "She's just a woman from Pandora, and she happened to enjoy my company very much. I think her name is… uh… Melissa?" His words made Nate angry yet even more confused._

"_Pandora, you say? Since when you work with Pandora?!" Kevin took a little cross-like locket from his pocket "Uhm, the date I don't know, but I do know that it's since Kevin's first slumber. You should visit one of these days, but you'll have to search me by another name."_

"_Another name…?" Nate quickly went towards the unconscious woman trying to get any signs of stability "Yes, did I stumble? There I am Xerxes Break, the Contractor of the Chain Mad Hatter."_

_Nate's eyes widened as Break finished his introduction, "M-mad Hatter? THE Mad Hatter?" "There's only one, right?" Nate couldn't believe the man's words. Mad Hatter!? The Chain that destroys other Chains!? "And Albus? How can you have two Contracts? It's physically impossible!" Break got closer to Nate and stared at Melissa, who suddenly woke up and ran into his arms; tightly hugging him._

"_Weelll! The very existence of vampires and Chains, isn't that physically impossible itself? Yet here we are." Said Break while patting Melissa's head, "The mighty White Knight refused to share his power with me, therefore, I needed a new Chain and Mad Hatter happened to suit me perfectly."_

_Nate stood up and glared him "What about Kevin?" Break made an expression as if he were hurt "Don't look at me like that! Calm down, Kevin's still pretty much alive, he's just sleeping. Sadly, I'll fall asleep soon." He yawns, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Don't say that Break-sama! I'll gladly offer you my blood." Melissa made an extremely devoted expression, showing him her neck, as if she worshiped the man. That vision disgusted Nate._

"_Well then, I guess that this is your cue to leave, Natie." Said Break mockingly to the latter who glared him as he left the house._

* * *

**"At first, I kept what happened from Kevin, however, it was in vain."**

* * *

"_Nate, forgive me." Said Kevin with a depressed expression, while the former made a fake confused face "W-what do you mean, Kevin?" Even so, the fake expression didn't manage to fool Kevin._

"_I know that you've met him, that vampire bastard." Kevin's voice was full with distress and bits of rage, causing Nate to flinch._

_After sighing, Nate looks to Kevin "Listen well, none of this is your fault! And we will find a way to…" Nate's firm words reflected on his eyes, comforting Kevin, but his hesitation worried Kevin "Turn you into a human."_

"_What!?" Nate's words made Kevin's eyes wide, yet Nate had an unwavering will "That is impossible!"_

_Nate grinned to Kevin with a mischievous look "Someone told me - The very existence of vampires and Chains isn't that impossible itself? Yet here we are – The impossible is impossible itself." _

* * *

"**After that, we managed to use the Alucard Family's Seal and open a Gate to the Abyss; Kevin locked his vampiric side in there. Then, additional effects turned him into child. The rest, I don't know, but seems that during his 'childhood', he got lucky and met you." **After finishing his flashback, Nate smiles to Alice, who starts crying, receiving by a comforting hug from Mirajane.

"**S-so…" **sobbed the astonished Alice **"Kevin… became a human child, but his bloodline couldn't be suppressed and now… that idiotic, sadistic Clown took over Kevin's body?" **Nate slowly nodded as Natalie joined the hug.

**I-is… there a way to save him?" **Alice stared at Nate with mournful eyes **"Yes… there is one way. But it is a very harsh journey; will you be able to conquer it?" **The latter's unwavering eyes gave Alice tiny bits of hope, increasing her courage.

"**Yes… I will! Because, I want to save him!" **Her tears completely dried as her frail moment faded.

"**I shall aid you then." **Said Nate, **"You can count with me!" **Added Natalie **"Don't forget about Mira, I never liked that bastard anyway." **Added Mirajane, patting Alice's head.

"**Then, what should we do?" **Asked Natalie, **"Well, the only way is to meet the Will of the Abyss. And to do that, we would require every Seal from each Family." **The Family story was familiar to Alice, however, Break didn't tell much about it. **"I'll explain more." **Says Alexander.

"**The Will of the Abyss, is a god-like being ruling the Abyss and it has power over Chains, mythical creatures such as werewolves and vampires. It rests in the depths of the Abyss, and to open a Gate strong enough to reach it… the four Seals of each Family would be needed." **Even though that she was having a serious moment, she couldn't help but stare at Alex with awe. **"How do you know all that stuff? I don't think that you would waste your time on studying it." **The latter giggled a little and patted Alice's head _[Her head is just perfect for patting] _**"How couldn't I? After all, I am a Chain."**

"**The only problem would be gathering the Seals; however, I am a friend of every Family." **Natalie gave Mirajane a sad look for a couple of seconds, but quickly looked away, that gesture was not unnoticed by her.

"**Is there something wrong, Natalie?" **Right when the latter was to speak, her brother chimed in **"Mira-dono, we haven't told you yet… The Alucard Family doesn't belong to the Four Families anymore. We have been banished." **Mirajane stared at Nate with surprise **"What? How is that possible?" **Small tears formed on Natalie's eyes **"Our bloodline… was crushed… Natalie and I… we are the sole survivors." **Mirajane gasped in terror as Natalie started to cry, both Alexander and Alice were chocked.

"**W-w-what…? Who could possibly do such… horrible thing?" **Mirajane's words were freezing in her tongue as her new discovery chilled hell. **"The… Baskervilles… They've blamed us of conspiring against the other Families." **Nate's words were dreadful as Alice and Mirajane's eyes widen with terror.

"**And, now… what happened to the Families… How are they?" **Nate nodded and sighed **"A new Family is replacing us, as for the rest, nothing else has changed…"**

Mira pulled Nate and Natalie into a hug, in a motherly fashion. Small tears could be seen in her eye **"Don't worry… Mira will… I will make sure that the Baskervilles pay for what they have done to you." **Her voice got bitter as her words were filled with rage.

Alexander immediately took a little piece of what seemed to be chocolate and gave it to Mira **"Then… which noble family is replacing yours?" **slowly; she regains her cool posture** "The Barma Family." **Pouts Natalie, as they start to break the hug.

"**W-what? They weren't that popular before… Who's their head anyway? It mustn't be the one I'm thinking about." **Mira's deadly serious behavior quickly faded into her bubbly and rude self. **"… I'm afraid it's him…" **Nate said with a low voice. **"Rufus Barma… Couldn't they pick someone else…?" **Mira sighs and pulls out a chocolate bar from her pocket.

After staring at them and noticing that the sad moment's gone, **"Mn… Would anyone care to explain what's the big deal about this Rufus guy?" **Alice decides to chime in. **"Ugh… You'll know when we meet him… We must get the Seal anyway." **She yawns and tries to ignore the mystery around Mira's words.

"**Dear, this late already? I think we all should rest and ready ourselves for tomorrow." **Says Nate while staring at the clock; Natalie rubs her eyes and yawns too **"Yes… I'm really feeling sleepy…"**

"**Then, what room should Alice use?" **Asks Mira, whose sleeve is clutched by Alice, **"C-can I sleep with you?" **The latter stares at her with 'comfort-needing puppy eyes', the words coming from such expression are un-unacceptable as the former nods to Alice's request.

And with this, everyone went to sleep. Everyone except one little girl.

Alice was thinking and thinking about everything she heard. Kevin is far older than he seems to be… and not only that… The thing that is currently bothering her is her origins… The Baskervilles… she always thought that she didn't have other relatives, or her parents made her believe so… Although that she liked her, Alice couldn't help but feel a bit doubtful about Mirajane… being mysterious, dark, a vampire… she knew little about her but due to her own helplessness, she completely opened herself to a woman whom she met a few days ago and now is sleeping in the same bed as she.

The Baskervilles… destroyed an entire Family… Her conscience was heavy; she wondered how Nate and Natalie were so nice to her…

Tears formed on her eyes and she fell asleep with reddened eyes and wet cheeks.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER…**_


End file.
